Alvin and the Chipmunks, Crossover Series
by Chipmunk Superfan
Summary: What would happen if the Baudliares ended up with Dave Seville and the chipmunks?
1. AATC Meet the Baudelaires

Alvin and the Chipmunks Series of Unfortunate Events Crossover

By: Sheyenne Merritt

_You might want to read ChipmunksXChipettes's story __Our Secret__ first. It might help you understand the part where Simon tells the story, having to do with Kate, from the story, __Our Secret__. That story, combined with the Series of Unfortunate Events, is what gave me this idea._

Characters:

Alvin Seville

Simon Seville

Theodore Seville

Brittany Seville

Jeanette Seville

Eleanor Seville

Dave Seville

Claire Wilson

Ian Hawke

Violet Baudelaire

Klaus Baudelaire

Sunny Baudelaire

Count Olaf

Mr. Poe

Chapter 1

Simon had been reading the Series of Unfortunate Events, trying not to compare the story to his own past with Ian. Things had been good for a while, but the six chipmunks still lived in fear of the villainous Ian Hawke. In the end, he looks up from the sixth book and notices the ringing phone. "Dave, phone!" Simon yells, running to answer it, "Hello? Seville residence. Simon speaking." "Is Dave Seville there?" Mr. Poe asks. "Just a second." Simon says, handing the phone to Dave and returning to his book on the living room floor, _Could it be? No. There can't be another man out there like Ian Hawke._ "All right, I'll pick them up in half an hour." Dave says. "Who was it?" Simon asks. "Get the others."" Dave says, "Everybody on the couch."

After everyone sits on the couch, Dave begins. "Guys, I'm taking in three more kids for a while. They're not like you, being humans, but they have had a pretty hard life, so go easy on them, Alvin." Dave says. "What are their names?" Theodore asks, always the friendly one. "I'm not sure." Dave says. '_Oh, no. Why do I always have to be right?_' Simon thinks, '_It's just like my book. They go to a new house, Olaf shows up, they leave. _"Just like us with Ian." Simon says. "What, Simon?" Dave asks. Simon holds up his book before he says anything. "First of all, who was that on the phone earlier?" "A Mr. Poe." Dave says. "Oh, no. No way." Simon says. "What's wrong, Simon?" Dave asks. Simon does something he never would, unless he was in complete shock. He throws the book on the floor and runs to their shared bedroom.

"Guys!" Simon says loudly, "I know who's coming!" "Really?" Theodore asks, "Who?" "The Baudelaire's!" Simon says. "Simon, they're just characters." Alvin says, "You've been reading too much." "I'm really not kidding, guys." Simon says, hearing Dave complain, having just stubbed his toe on Simon's book, which in Simon's rush was left on the floor, "Oops. Forgot my book." "I never thought Simon would get in such a hurry that he'd forget his books anywhere." Dave mumbles, kicking the book out of the way and into Simon. "Ouch!" Simon says. "Sorry, Simon. You came back for the book, right?" Dave says. "Yes. Sorry I threw it down like that." Simon says. "Can we go along with you?" Theodore asks. "You all have to sit in the front. We'll have just enough seats as it is." Dave says, "Well, come on. We'd better get going."

So they drive to the Airport, where the three orphans were arriving at that exact moment. "At least it's not dreary this time." Klaus says, looking out the window of the sunny airport. (They are in California, after all) "Maybe we'll finally be safe from Olaf." Violet says, "Who are we supposed to meet, anyway?" "Mr. Poe said David Seville." Klaus says, "But that we had to stay on our toes." "You don't think they deal with Olaf too, do you?" Violet asks. "I don't know." Klaus says, "But the name seems familiar."

"You probably saw something about us!" Alvin says suddenly, "Alvin Seville." "You're a—" Klaus starts. "Chipmunk. We know." Alvin says. "Alvin, behave." Dave says, "Dave Seville, by the way." "Why did Mr. Poe tell us to stay on our toes?" Klaus asks. The two younger chipmunks (Simon and Theodore) look at their feet confused. "It's a figure of speech, guys." Dave says, "It means they have to stay alert." "I knew that." Simon says, "It's just a shock to see them in person. Sorry, Klaus. His name is Ian Hawke, and he's always trying to get his hands on us because of our voices. We all fell for it once, but we obviously escaped him." "Well, Alvin saved us." Jeanette says. "Yeah, that is true." Brittany says. "But Theo and I helped, too. It's just that Alvin took the most dangerous part." Simon says, "By the way, I'm Simon, this is my brother Theodore, and the Chipettes are Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor."

"Wait, you guys—" Klaus starts. "Yes, we've dealt with close to the same things." Simon says. "And they each brought their own special talents to the table when they saved us." Jeanette says. "Alvin's the leader and he's a bit of a schemer, he's a bit impulsive, but that actually works for the good occasionally." Dave says. "Yeah, like when we were Chip-wrecked." Eleanor says, "He and Britt built the raft so we could escape. He came up with the plan really fast." "And then Dave showed up and he lost it." Brittany says. "Did not." Alvin says. "Did so." Brittany says. "Did not." Alvin says. "Did so." Brittany says. "Did n—" Alvin says. "AL-VIN!" Dave says, "Anyway, Simon's the brains of the group. He's responsible, usually focused." "Not on that island." Alvin says, remembering all too well when Simon got bit by that spider. "Alvin." Dave says, "Theodore's the sweet one. He's the youngest in this set of triplets." "He's gullible, which makes him an easy target, for both Alvin and Ian." Simon says, "Brittany's a lot like Alvin, Eleanor is like Theodore, just a bit more athletic, and Jen and I…"

"Are both too smart for your own good." Alvin says. "Well, it was kind of helpful on the island, Alvin." Eleanor says, "Remember when I sprained my ankle, and she made the crutches and wheelchair?" "Yeah, but remember when Zoe grabbed her and lowered her into the cave?" Alvin asks, "Then she needed me." "Technically, we did that together, Alvin." Simon says. "Who's Zoe?" Violet asks. "Another castaway, obsessed with this treasure that ended up being somewhere where only a chipmunk could reach." Brittany says, "And Ian was there, too." "I guess we can be grateful for Zoe after all." Simon says, "Ian's left us alone for three months now, but I know she hasn't forgotten about that treasure. Someday, she'll decide to head back to the island, and he'll be back." _I guess I can be grateful Ian never tried to use disguises like Olaf always does. That's how I knew it was him with the Chipettes. The hardest time I had recognizing Ian was when I got back to myself after that spider bite, and even then, it was 'half Ian, half bird'._

"All right, here we are." Dave says, "Simon, you never did put that book away, so put it in your room, then you and Jeanette help me get the guest room ready for them. Sorry you don't get your own rooms, but if I had the room, the Chipettes wouldn't be in the same room as the boys. For now, you guys can sleep in the bed in there, but I'll get you your own in a day or two. The boys did the same thing with the chair in the living room when they first moved in, and they still do sometimes." "What book is it, Simon?" Klaus asks. Simon blushes, having just been caught with their books. "The sixth book in the series about you." Simon says, "I have to put it where Theodore can't find it. He's still having nightmares about Ian. Just think what hearing about Olaf would do to him." "So we don't have to describe him then." Klaus says. "No, at least not to me." Simon says, "Guess The only thing I have to say about that is that I'm glad Ian never tried disguises." "And Brittany still didn't believe me about him." Alvin says. "Alvin, forget it. She's safe, you're safe, Ian's distracted, life's actually rather good right now." Simon says.

Late into the night, you can see the TV in the living room glowing as the Chipmunks and Chipettes play their movies for the two older Baudelaire's. After the each movie, the eight talk about it. "Now you know to never give one of us coffee." Simon says after the first. "Ian really took your glasses?" Klaus asks. "Yeah." Simon says. "You're a klutz." Alvin says. "Yeah, because I couldn't see, Alvin. Don't you remember the tree?" Simon says, "With Dad always telling me to be more careful, to stop missing branches, and you and K…oops." The two quickly look around and a relieved sigh escapes both when they realize Theodore wasn't even paying attention. "What was that all about?" Klaus asks. "Nothing." Alvin says quickly. "They just fight a lot, Klaus." Brittany says, not noticing the almost slip. "And it usually upsets Theodore." Jeanette says. "Well, he's sensitive, Jen." Simon says, "Half the time he ends up in Dave's bed because of the nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Violet asks. "Yeah, but it's nothing to worry about. It's usually about Ian, anyway." After the movies are over, they head in to bed. Simon follows the Baudelaire's into their bedroom, mainly to tell them the chipmunks' story.

_ "It was time for lunch. My dad was resting in our parents' bedroom and Mom was in the kitchen preparing some berries and nuts for lunch. I don't remember it quite clearly, but I think she said, she would go and take short nap. She was exhausted. She put Kate in place to prepare something for us to eat. She was quite a good cook. I think it's only Alvin and I, who don't have talents for cooking. Well anyway, while Kate was cooking…, Alvin, Theodore and I were in our room. Theodore was hungry, and his pleading for food has started to get on Alvin's nerves. He started complaining, how boring both of us are, and I and Alvin started fighting over some things and he stormed out of our room, totally mad at me. He went right into kitchen, and Kate wasn't there anymore. I think she went search for some supplies in the other room. Our tree was really big. Well, I followed him hoping that we could talk and make up with him. Then, before I went into the kitchen, I stopped at the doorframe and peeked into the room. And what I saw, was Alvin and that he set some old wood on fire. I wanted to storm into the room, to stop him, but then again I stopped, when he put out the small fire. I watched him a couple of minutes longer, before he sighed dramatically and stormed out of the room. He walked past me, but he didn't bother to turn around, or to say anything to me. Maybe because he thought I will tell mom and dad what he has done. I stood there at the doorframe, staring at nothing. Then, I slowly walked into the kitchen and looked around. I remember how my gaze stopped at the berries and nuts that were looking really delicious that day. Kate sure is a great cook. Then, I felt like I was walking around in circles, and before I could even blink, I was standing in front of the wood, which Alvin had put out a few moments ago. And I don't know how, but it somehow flamed up again… But I quickly put it out, and walked out of room, trying to forget it. I went directly into our room and lay down on my bed, and then…I think I fell asleep, because I don't remember anything from that now…Then the next thing I remember is that, someone suddenly started shaking me frantically. I opened my eyes, only to see, that Alvin was standing next to my bed, looking pale and scared, coughing harshly. I blinked a few times, before I saw, that there was smoke everywhere, and I could barely see in front of me. I quickly stood up, and looked around our bedroom, slightly disoriented. Smoke was everywhere. I couldn't see anything. Then the next thing I heard was a loud 'thud' and I quickly turned around only to see, that Alvin lost conscious and crashed down onto floor. He inhaled way too much smoke. I hurried to him and, with much difficulty, scooped him up into my arms and carried him out of room. But our bedroom was wasn't as filled with smoke, as the others were. Without thinking, I ran out of tree, with Alvin still in my arms. I somehow managed to jump off the branches carefully, without falling. Well, I had some problems at last jump, when my eyesight disoriented again, but I managed, to land on grass safely. I quickly put Alvin down on grass, and wanted to look him over, but then I saw that he started mumbling something under his breath. I was relieved when I saw that he started to gain conscious again. But then I remembered that the rest of family was still trapped inside that burning tree. I remember how, my ears perked up at sound of their screams, and without thinking I left my older brother behind and climbed back up the tree again. I successfully managed to climb back into our 'home' again and with horror saw that fire had almost reached our bedroom. I didn't know what to do. Where to go… But then I heard coughing and faint cries for help. They were coming from our bedroom, and I quickly, went into it, and looked around. I didn't see anyone, but when I looked closer, at Theodore's bed I saw small figure lying down on floor, almost out already, gasping for oxygen. It was Theodore. I rushed to him, and like I did before with Alvin, I did again with Theodore. I kneeled down and scooped him in my arms and quickly carried him out of room. But when I walked out of our room, I suddenly felt some hot and sharp pain in arm. It was fire. It burned my fur. I-I still have the…memory of that night. Anyway, I quickly put out the fire on my fur, and ran out of the tree. Then there came the hardest part of rescue. I had to jump off the branches again, this time with someone heavier in arms. It was hard, but I made it successfully. But then…on the third to last branch, I lost control, and I fell down, with Theodore in my arms, badly on ground. I wasn't feeling like getting up. My world was spinning and I felt nauseated. But then I thought about my younger brother and quickly stood up. I successfully shook off all dizziness and looked around wildly, when I didn't see Theodore. Finally I saw him, lying on green grass unmoving a few feet away from me. I rushed to him, and looked all over and over him again. The first thing I did, was to check on his pulse, and breathing. He was still alive, but he was unconscious. Mostly because he inhaled too much smoke, and that fall didn't help him either. Then I remembered that half of my family is still trapped inside that tree. But I couldn't help them. I was so useless. I could only watch as my home, disappeared in flames…and so did their screams…By that time, Alvin had regained conscious, and we both could only stare, as our tree disappeared in flames. And so did our family… (ChipmunksXChipettes, Our Secret)_

"Wow." They all three say, then Violet continues, "Lost a sister too." "Alvin and I are the only ones who remember." Simon says. "So that's why you were looking around like that after you stopped." Klaus says. "Yeah. We wanted to make sure Theodore didn't hear." Simon says, "He doesn't even remember our older sister. And I've read the series, so I know how you ended up here as well. Now if you can avoid Olaf, and we can avoid Ian, maybe we can stay together for a while. I have a large collection of books, Klaus, in case you want to read some." "Thanks, Simon." Klaus says. "And, Violet, we need to talk about some of your inventions, just in case Ian or Olaf shows up. I got us out of a cat carrier, told Jeanette how to pick the lock to get out, survived on a deserted island, even though I got bit by that spider…I guess there is something to be grateful to Alvin for. He practically saved my life, getting me off that island, and helping me save Jeanette." Simon says, "Maybe we could work together on something to stop them for good."

_I guess now I'm a legal guardian for more than just six talking, singing chipmunks. Now I have three orphans who are in danger…not like the guys haven't been in danger since they first sang for Ian._ Dave thought as he lay in bed that night, _And to think, I thought Ian was bad. Looking at that book Simon was dragging around, Olaf's a lot worse than Ian. I just hope I can protect all of them._

Chapter 2

Ian is sitting on his couch, trying to decide what to do now that Zoe's gone back to the island. When he hears the doorbell ring, he gets up half-heartedly and answers the door. On the other side, another huge villain is waiting. Count Olaf. Ian recognizes him from the movie. "Olaf. Good to see you." Ian says. "Hey." Olaf says, "I need some help and you're just the one for the job." "Ditto." Ian says, happy to find someone who can help him capture Alvin and the Chipmunks, as well as the Chipettes. "So? Aren't you going to let me in?" Olaf asks. "Yes." Ian says, "We have quite a bit of planning to do. We should start immediately." And, with evil laughter, they do.

Dave goes off to work. "Stay inside. Watch out for Ian. I just saw on the news that Zoe took off. With Zoe gone, we'll have to stay on our toes. Ian could show up at any time." Dave says, "Alvin, behave yourself. Simon, I'm putting you in charge."

Chapter 3

The nine kids hang around the house for the entire day. Violet and Jeanette invent things on Dave desks in his office. "It's nice to have the right tools again, Jeanette." Violet says. "Jen is fine." Jeanette says, "And I know. You try building a wheelchair and crutches on a deserted island." "Oh, yeah." Violet says, "Hard to invent something when the only supplies you have are bamboo and rocks." "And vines. They proved more helpful than anything else." Jeanette says.

"You actually own the entire series." Klaus says. "Dave made sure I had books in my own size, so he wouldn't end up doing what he did yesterday." Simon says, "I figured out you were coming and threw it in my hurry to tell the others. Alvin thought I was insane." "And Dave tripped over it, right?" Klaus asks. "Yep." Simon says, walking to a certain section, "These will probably tell you all about Ian, and our life with him, a very personal, day-to-day view. I figured if he disappeared someday, it might give me something to look back on. If I ever wanted to." "You don't, right?" Klaus asks. "Nope, but it might be a good idea to, anyway. It's been three months, and, with Zoe gone, I really don't want to take any chances." Simon says,  
"He could be plotting our demise right now."

In the kitchen, Theodore, Eleanor, and Sunny are looking through a cookbook. Even though Sunny can't talk all that well yet, she can still cook pretty well. _(Alvin's in the living room, and Brittany's staring in the mirror fooling with her hair)_ *Crash* "What was that?" Theodore asks. "Oops." Alvin says from the living room. Everyone runs into the room, and finds Alvin in the middle of the room, surrounded by glass shards. "What happened here, Alvin?" Simon asks. "Isn't it obvious, Simon?" Brittany asks, "He broke Dave's coffee table with the ceiling fan blade. This isn't Clue, you know." "Then why'd you say it like it was, Britt?" Jeanette asks, "You know, Alvin broke the coffee table with the ceiling fan blade. It's exactly like Miss Scarlet in the Ballroom with the Candlestick."

"Jeanette, stay out of this." Brittany says. "Britt, we only came into this family last year. The least you could do is stop fighting with Alvin." Eleanor says. "It does get a little old, with Alvin and Simon always fighting, too." Theodore says. "Sorry, Theo." Brittany says. "Actually, I think Alvin deserves your apology more." Jeanette says as the doorbell rings, causing the six chipmunks and the Baudelaire's to look around the room. "Was Dave expecting anyone?" Alvin asks. "Not that I know of." Simon says, "He would have told me if he was. Or called if he forgot." "Uh, Simon?" Theodore says, looking out the window on the other side of the closed curtains, "You'd better come here."

"What is—" Simon says, "Oh, no. Violet, get me the phone. Alvin, Brittany, shut up, I'm trying to think. Klaus, come here." "What is it?" Klaus asks, joining Simon at the window. "Sorry, but your series is continuing once again." Simon says, "That's Ian, and I'm guessing that the 'woman' with him is Count Olaf, right?" "Oh, no." Klaus says, repeating what Simon just said. "My guess is they came in Ian's SUV, the one on the street." Simon says. "I thought he'd changed." Theodore says softly to Sunny, "I told him I trusted him. He said he'd changed when we were on the raft." "Theo, it's all right. Alvin's gotten us out before, and he'll do it again." Eleanor says. "If they even manage to get us." Jeanette says, "And I doubt he will. Violet's on the phone right now, calling Dave."

"What's Dave going to be able to do against those two?" Simon asks, "I gave Dave the first book, so he could get the description of Olaf, but he's in disguise again. He didn't even know the pelican mascot on the ship was Ian until Ian took off the pelican head." "So, in other words, we're trapped." Brittany says, "Just like we were in the cage, just like we were on the ship, just like we were on the island. We're never going to get away from them!" "Brittany, calm down." Alvin says. "CALM DOWN! Alvin, they're right outside. Dave's nowhere near. AND HE DIDN'T THREATEN TO BARBECUE YOU!" Brittany yells. "Brittany, he's right. If we panic now, we'll never get away." Jeanette says, "What kind of disguise, Simon?" "Ian's girlfriend, but Klaus recognized him." Simon says. "And Ian's still in the suits he always wears." Theodore says.

"Olaf, they're never going to come to the door. Those rats are too smart for their own good." Ian says. "So are those orphans." Olaf says, "And I told you to call me Rose. If we're going to get through this without getting arrested, we've got to stay in character." "I know. I know." Ian says, "I usually just struck when it was least expected."

"So what are we going to do, Simon?" Alvin asks. "Never thought I'd hear you ask that, Alvin." Simon says. "Hey, you're the one that got us out of the cat carrier." Alvin says. "Not to mention that if I hadn't told Jeanette how to pick the lock, it would have been useless to follow Ian…" Simon says, "Violet, if he hasn't picked up by now, he's not going to. He's probably in a meeting…that's not going to work, either." "What?" Violet asks. "He's trying to come up with a plan, but it's almost impossible with Ian. Alvin, yes. Ian, no." Jeanette says. '_Maybe if we went along with it for a while…I've always been able to plan a way out of his clutches…_' Simon thinks, then says, "Guys, come here." "What is it?" Jeanette asks. "We can't plan what to do if, as Jen said, I can't anticipate what Ian's got planned." Simon says, "But if we just go along with his plan for a while, we can escape later. Alvin and I are a good team in that category."

"All right, Theo, I'd get your teddy. Remember what Ian did last time we were with him?" Simon says, "And I got my extra glasses, Jen, you got yours?" "Yep." Jeanette says, "Violet, it may be a good idea to have some paper, for your plans." "Got it." They look out the door at the two figures still standing there, just waiting for someone to open the door. The Baudelaire's, as well as the chipmunks and Chipettes, have already packed all their things up, and are standing there, hoping Dave shows up before the inevitable happens. He doesn't, and Ian and Olaf walk right in a few minutes later. the chipmunks and Chipettes don't put up a fight as Ian puts them in a cage, and loads their suitcases into the trunk. The Baudelaire orphans follow suit, and soon they're on their way to Ian's mansion.

Chapter 4

Once at Ian's mansion, just like before, Ian takes Simon's glasses. Once Ian's gone, Klaus carries Simon up to the room Ian took their suitcases into, opens Simon's suitcase, and hands him the spare pair. "Thanks." Simon says, "A lot easier that digging through the junk drawer in his kitchen." "You want me to help you repack that?" Klaus asks, "After all, he is taking you on tour again." "I can do it. Just don't let us get separated. If you see Violet, send her up." Simon says. "All right." Klaus says, and heads out the door. '_He's taking us on tour. He's going to do the same thing he did before. I just hope Olaf doesn't try to hurt us, too. I remember his newer plans included killing off two of them, and keeping one for the fortune. Fortune. Ian was using our money before. He'll do it again. Oh, come on! Why are villains always obsessed with getting other people's money, anyway? If I can come up with a plan, I can stop them, but not until after the tour. Coast-to-coast, and then a world tour. He's trying to work us to death. But he won't succeed! I can't believe I'm doing this, but…_' You better watch your step. We don't have long to play. The chipmunk team is set and we're headed on their way. We right that which is wrong, we change the bad to good, we rescue those in need, and if you can run you should… Simon sings.

Cause we spell trouble. C-H-I-P-M-U-N-K trouble. You better give up on the double. We make all the bad go away. Alvin joins in, walking into the room. "Alvin." Simon says, "Not the one I was expecting, but I think I have a plan." There's no wall too high, no valley too deep. We're committed to good and the end of creeps. We're sly and we're quick, we've been trained by the best. As long as badness exists, the trusty CT won't rest… Brittany and Jeanette sing, joining the two boys in the room. "Klaus, Violet, and Sunny will join us in a minute." Jeanette says. "Good." Simon says, "I have a plan." Cause we spell trouble. C-H-I-P-M-U-N-K trouble. Better give up on the double. We make all the bad go away. Theodore and Eleanor join in with the others on the chorus.

You better watch your step. We don't have long to play. The chipmunk team is set and we're headed on their way. We right that which is wrong, we change the bad to good, we rescue those in need, and if you can run you should cause we spell trouble. C-H-I-P-M-U-N-K trouble. You better give up on the double. We make all the bad go away. There's no wall too high, no valley too deep. We're committed to good and the end of creeps. We're sly and we're quick, we've been trained by the best. As long as badness exists, the trusty CT won't rest. Cause we spell trouble. C-H-I-P-M-U-N-K trouble. You better give up on the double. We make all the bad go away. They repeat the song once more, proving to the Baudelaire's on the other side of the door that the only difference in their positions right now is that the chipmunks and Chipettes are singing while they're moping around.

The Baudelaire's walk in after the song. "How do you do that?" Violet asks, "We're stuck here, with Ian and Olaf, and you guys are singing as if you're still safe and sound with Dave." "It keeps us from completely losing our minds. We sang before Dave took us in, in the tree. When it was just the three of us." Simon says, "And Alvin's always singing. The song was The C Team, by the way."

Dave comes home to the door open and the chipmunks nowhere to be seen. _They must have gone outside. _"Guys!" Dave yells through the house, then notices the piece of paper on the counter that wasn't there that morning. Dave, don't be alarmed at this, but Ian and Olaf teamed up. They showed up and we didn't know what to do. If you're reading this, they took us with them. We'll be all right. It was signed by everyone, after Simon's signature at the closing. "Great. Again. I knew we couldn't trust him." Dave says, dialing the phone, "Claire, the chipmunks are gone." "I saw Ian and some woman there this morning. I thought he was just paying a visit, but then I remembered you were at work. I thought he changed, though." Claire says. "Nope." Dave says, "And to top it off, Zoe's gone." "That girl wasn't Zoë?" Claire asks. "No, I don't know who she was." Dave says, "I've got to go. Bye."

"Ian and Olaf teamed up… but that was a woman at the door." Dave mumbles, looking around the empty house, "And my kids are gone, and they left a mess."

"All right, Let's head out on that tour." Ian says, an evil grin on his face. "Oh, brother." Simon says under his breath, rolling his eyes at Alvin and Brittany, even with Ian, getting excited about the tour, "Eleanor, you all right?" "I would be, if I didn't have to wear these shoes again." Eleanor says, "I can't believe he saved them." "Me neither, Ellie, but he did, and we're trapped here." Jeanette says, "Violet, maybe you could plan something to get us out of here." They're inside a larger version of the cage from the Squeakquel, with a stronger lock. "Wait, Jen." Simon says, "I'll tell you guys the plan after they're asleep." "Simon, you do know we're going to New York first, right?" Klaus says. "Yeah, Klaus, and that's why the plan isn't going to work until we get back." Simon says. "You guys might want to sleep when you can." Violet says, working on another invention plan, to give Simon a wide variety. "We can sleep later." Simon says, "This is important. Could you hand me a piece of paper?"

After Ian and Olaf are asleep, Simon writes quickly, and soon a plan is configured. "All right, when we get back, no matter how exhausted we are, He's going to make us practice all week for a European tour. Last time he did that, we lost our voices. Then he made us lip-sync. That's when Dave showed up, and we escaped. I don't think he will this time, so here's the plan. Violet, we'll need a lockpick for this padlock. Klaus, I want you to keep this paper safe, no matter what. We'll be exhausted, and I may need this again." Simon says, "Anyway, someone needs to call Dave, right after we go out on stage. We'll stall as long as we can, and, pretty much, do the same thing we did the first time. Girls, follow our lead, to the letter. Like Simon Says, but in this case, non-verbal." He hands to paper to Klaus.

Chapter 5

Two weeks later.

"All right, guys. Ready?" Simon says, barely able to talk, "I think it's smarter for us to call him now, while we can still talk." It's a week after the tour, and they're exhausted. They grab Ian's phone, and call Dave. "Dave?" Alvin says, his voice worse than anyone else's. "Alvin. Are you guys all right?" Dave asks. "As good as we ca—" Alvin says. "Uh-oh." Violet says, grabbing the phone quickly, "As good as we can be, considering Ian destroyed their voices." "That's not good." Dave says. "We know. There's a concert at the Orpheum tomorrow evening. Meet us behind the theater." Violet says. "Who's us?" Dave asks. "Klaus, Sunny, and I." Violet says, "We have backstage passes. We'll get you in." "All right." Dave says, "Thanks." Violet returns the phone. "Alvin, are you all right?" Klaus asks. "Could you get him some water?" Simon asks, "Better yet, could you get some for all of us?" "Of course." Klaus says.

That evening, they head into the Orpheum. Violet, Klaus, and Sunny position themselves so they can see the road and see when Dave arrives. The chipmunks and Chipettes sit backstage, too tired to do anything. _My plan is in action. We'll be safe soon enough. Back with Dave. _Simon's mind is probably the only thing keeping him from falling asleep backstage. _I can't believe Ian told us to lip-sync again. One of these days, we'll lose everything because of him._

In the middle of the concert, they hear the signal. They all follow Simon, _(What, he told them to follow his every move, like in Simon Says.)_ Dave comes running then, and, just like before, Ian grabs them by their tails and puts them in the same cage they'd been in from the start. Violet pulls out the lockpick she'd made, and when Ian and Olaf disappear, she rushes out and unlocks the cage. "How'd you get out of the cage before, anyway?" Violet asks. "That first Christmas we had with Dave, he didn't get anything except savings bonds for us. He then decided to give us junk from the kitchen. Theodore got a dirty dishtowel, Alvin got a corkscrew with a cork on it, Dave said it was a pogo stick, and I got a keychain screwdriver. That's how. I used the screwdriver to pick the lock, and got us out and into Dave's car without Dave even noticing." Simon says, "Not to be rude, but could you let us out, and shush. It's been months since we've seen Dave."

"Of course." Violet says, "Come on. He's waiting in the car for us." "DAVE!" The six chipmunks yell the second they see Dave. "You have to do something." Klaus says, "They're locked in the Chipmunks' dressing room." "I'll call the police." Dave says. "That wasn't part of the plan." Simon says quietly. "We had to do something. They wouldn't stay put." Klaus says. "Good move then. We want Ian and Olaf out of the picture for a long time." Simon says.

Chapter 6

The next day:

"I can't believe those bratty orphans managed to trap us." Olaf says. "Orphans?" Ian says, "Those chipmunks were behind the plan, I'm sure of it!" "Quiet in there!" The warden says, glaring through the bars at the two Villains Finally Defeated.

_ "Thanks for the beds, Dave." Klaus says. "And thanks for letting us stay." Violet says. "Don't mention it." Dave says, holding Sunny in his lap, "You're part of the family now." "And Theo hasn't had any nightmares since you got here, not even when we were with Ian." Simon says. "You guys are supposed to be resting your voices." Dave says. "I know, but that was important." Simon says, glancing over at his brothers and the Chipettes sitting in the chair, then turning and looking on either side of himself, before looking up. _(Dave's on one side, Violet on the other, and Klaus is actually behind the couch)_ _Safe at last. We no longer have to worry about Ian or Olaf. Maybe I will read those journals again, but this time, I'll share it with Klaus._


	2. AATC Meet the Rescue Rangers

"You guys can stay here, but be careful. The Baudelaire's will be coming with me." Dave says, "I'll be back in a couple hours." "We will—" Alvin says as Dave walks away, "Not." "Alvin." Simon says, "Dave's trusting us. Don't ruin it again." The Chipmunks and Chipettes are lying in the grass about ten feet from the Rescue Ranger's headquarters. They have a concert that evening in NYC, and Dave took them to the park for the day.

Dale's walking around outside the headquarters, looking for walnuts for a recipe Monterey Jack wants to try. He's grabbed about ten, and he's wandering further away from the tree.

"OUCH!" Alvin yells, "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" He's staring into the eyes of another red-clad chipmunk, this one in a Hawaiian shirt with yellow flowers. "Alvin, don't hurt him!" Simon says, running over, "You promised Dave you'd—" "What is it, Simon?" Jeanette asks from her place between Brittany and Eleanor. "Dale." Simon says, "Guys, it's the Rescue Rangers!" "I'd say you're crazy, but—" Alvin says, "Alvin Seville. We've had to deal with a crazy villain ourselves." "Who?" Dale asks, "And who are you guys?" The other four join them. "Ian Hawke, out in California." Simon says, "And we're the Chipmunks and they are the Chipettes." "Also known as the C Team." Alvin says. "Alvin!" Simon says sharply. "I can't help it if I've—er, we've defeated Ian three times now." Alvin says.

"Come on! You need to meet the others." Dale says, dragging them to the tree. They walk up to headquarters, where Simon and Jeanette stop in their tracks. Gadget is half inside the Ranger Plane. "Gadget." Dale says. "What do you need, Dale?" Gadget asks, climbing out of the plane. "Wow." Simon says, earning a slap from Jeanette, "Thanks, I needed that." "So now who's disobeying?" Alvin asks. "I wasn't disobeying Dave! Dave never told us we couldn't look at other girls!" Simon says. "No, but Jeanette did!" Alvin says, and a fight begins. Jeanette rolls her eyes. She's used to this by now. "So, what's your name?" Gadget asks, walking toward the Chipettes and Theodore. "I'm Brittany." Brittany says, "And if you try to take—" "Brittany!" Jeanette says, suddenly turning shy, "Uh, sorry. I'm Jeanette." "That's all right." Gadget says. "I'm Eleanor, and this is Theodore." "What smells so good?" Theodore asks.

They all turn (except Alvin and Simon, they're too engrossed in their fight) at the mouse's Australian accent. "Walnut Wallaroos." Monterey Jack says. "I almost forgot. This is Monterey Jack." Gadget says. "Gadget sounds a lot like you, Jen." Brittany says.

They all turn again, this time to the door. Alvin and Simon stop fighting at the sound of the squeaky voice. "We got a case!" Chip yells. "Is the Ranger Plane safe, Gadget, love?" Monterey Jack asks. "It should work." Gadget says, and the rangers cringe. "Don't say that, Gadget, love." Monterey Jack says. "Say what?" Gadget asks, "Oh, yeah." As the chipmunks follow the rescue rangers, Alvin uses commonly known sign language to call Gadget crazy. "Alvin, be nice. They don't have to let us come at all." Simon says. "I didn't say anything!" Alvin says, and they're at it again. "Dale, shut them up! I can't concentrate!" Chip yells. "I've been trying!" Dale says. Soon Chip and Dale are fighting as well. Gadget takes the wheel while Jeanette takes over the co-pilot seat.

"Are they always like this?" The two ask at the same time. "Oops. You first." Jeanette says. "Are Alvin and Simon always like this?" Gadget asks. "Yeah. If you ever get stranded on a deserted island, watch out for the Brazilian wandering spider." Jeanette says, "Simon got bit and started acting like Alvin. But, yes, they are. We've watched the past movies they made, and apparently it really upsets Theodore." "That's why I'm happy I have Ellie." Theodore says from directly behind Jeanette.

(It's Gadget and Jeanette in the front with Zipper between, Monty, Theo, and Ellie in the middle, not in seats, and Alvin, Simon, Chip, and Dale in the back seats.)

"Thanks, Theo." Eleanor says. "What were you going to ask?" Gadget asks. "Huh?" Jeanette says, "Oh, yeah. Same thing, but with Chip and Dale." "Yes, some days are better than others." Gadget says. "But today's not one of them, right?" Jeanette says, "I understand. My—er…" "It's okay, Jeanette." Gadget says. "Sorry." Jeanette says, "We're still kind of new at this whole relationship thing. Just about six months ago." "Chipwrecked?" Gadget asks, "We sneak in to theaters and sit in the eaves all the time. It's usually action movies." "Dale, right?" Jeanette asks, "Alvin's all about monsters." "Yeah." Gadget says, "I—"

"Tell her about the time YOU crashed one of YOUR inventions on a deserted island!" Dale shouts. "Dale! You didn't even help us get off!" Chip yells. "At least Alvin got us off." Simon says, defusing the fight, "I—I wasn't myself." "Yeah, because of that—" "Alvin!" Jeanette shouts. "I was going to say because of that spider, Jeanette." Alvin says. "Oops." Jeanette says, "They got a bit crazy on the island." "I understand." Gadget says. "What did Monterey mean when he told you to not say that?" Jeanette asks. "She usually says should, then the invention fails." Dale says. "I just have a bit of trouble paying attention." Gadget says, "So I'm never sure if they'll work. There was one time someone tampered with my inventions."

"Nimnul! I should've known!" Chip says, "Okay, you guys need to be careful. Norton Nimnul is Dangerous. Gadget, He may be using Sparky again. Be careful." "I will, Chip." Gadget says, almost walking off the counter. Simon grabs her arm at the last minute. "Looks like I'm on double-duty today." Simon says. "What does that mean?" the Rescue Rangers ask. "I'm a bit clumsy. He's always catching me." Jeanette says. "She's right." Simon says, "According to Theodore, I did as Simone as well." "Simone?" Chip asks. "It's an alter ego." Simon says. "One I hate. I had to be responsible." Alvin says. "Did it kill you?" Simon asks. "GUYS!" Jeanette yells, "SHUT UP!" "Jeanette." Gadget says, "What was that?" "I'm sick of this!" Jeanette says, "Just like when they were fighting over a mango on the island. It wasn't just them. It was actually all of us, I just got sick of it and—then Zoe showed up and we shot it at her."

"Just recently we went against Ian and Olaf. Zoe took off back for the island. There's a treasure there she wants." Alvin says. "I get the feeling we're not done with that island, guys." Simon says, "Look." Nimnul's got a map that shows their ship's route and the island. "And an RC helicopter." Alvin says, "Simon, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "He's going to use this 'Sparky' and the RC helicopter in a plan to get the treasure." Simon says. "Maybe, but he usually stays here in town." Gadget says, "Wait." "We don't fight when we've got a puzzle." They both say. "He's already robbed five banks. That's how we got the case." Chip says, "Which one of you thought of this? We want you guys to join us." "Both of us." Simon says, "But we're on tour." "Call Dave. They need us." Alvin says, "And I can't believe I'm saying this, but they need Simone." "Where do you get that, Alvin?" Simon asks. "Gadget and Jeanette. And Theodore and Eleanor." Alvin says, "We'll have to cross that log on foot, Simon."

Alvin and Chip go aside to come up with a plan. "Okay, I'll have Gadget and Jeanette work on the raft. The four of us, you, me, Dale, and Simon, will track down Zoe. Monterey Jack, Theodore, and Eleanor can search for food." Alvin says. "Why do we need a raft?" Chip asks. "Because we're stowing away in Nimnul's craft, that's why we need a raft." Alvin says. "You're sure you're the leader?" Chip asks. "He's got a take charge personality. He got us off once before. Just trust him." Simon says, to everyone's surprise.

"Dave, we need you to call off the tour for now. We'll get back to California on our own." Simon says. "What do you mean, Simon?" Dave asks. "We met the Rescue Rangers, and they need our help on a case. We'll see you." Simon says, "We'll be careful. Bye, Dave." "So?" Alvin asks. "WE'RE IN!" Simon says excitedly, "All right, what's the plan?"

"Me, Chip, Dale, and Simon will track Zoe down once we get there. I know Nimnul's going there, obviously. Monterey Jack, Theodore, and Eleanor, you'll need to find food. We're not taking the Ranger Plane, we're stowing away on Nimnul's ride. It'll probably end up destroyed. Gadget and Jeanette, you two build the raft, big enough for us to bring Zoe and Nimnul back to Jail." Alvin says. "Don't even think you're taking over!" Chip yells, turning to see what's on his shoulder, "Simon, What is it?" "Chip, Alvin knows what he's doing. He saved my life. He could have just left me on the island when the volcano erupted. He helped me save Jeanette when I was too scared to cross the log bridge." Simon says, "He's a hero."

"He's at least an honorary member right now." Chip says, pulling a tiny badge out of his jacket pocket and pinning it on Alvin's hoodie. "Won't Dave be surprised?" Alvin says, adjusting his red cap, "He thinks I'm just a big troublemaker." "We already have one troublemaker." Chip says, "Besides, I've been watching you." "WHAT!" Simon yells. "We have a little screen at headquarters. I occasionally check the West Eastman high cameras on slow days, the California street cameras, the Zoo,…anyway, I saw you risk your life to save Theodore. I saw you chasing after Ian to save the girls from Ian. I saw you guys win Music Mania." Chip says, "It's all legal. I ran it by the police first." "Legal stalking. Huh. Never thought I'd hear of it." Simon mumbles. "Simon, you in?" Alvin asks, "If we don't strike now, we're not going through with the plan."

They feel the vehicle flying. The next thing they know, they're on the island. "Okay, I'll let Alvin lead this one." Chip says. Dale just glares at him. "What?" Chip asks. "You never let me lead any!" Dale yells. "You're too interested in fun!" Chip yells. "And Alvin isn't?" Dale yells. "Dale's right, but Alvin leads us all the time." Simon says, "Theo and I are always one step behind him. And always getting the blame." "That's not true!" Alvin yells, "I don't always blame you! Yes, I've done some stupid things, but FYI, you could have let us blow away. You didn't have to grab the string!" "Theodore asked me. He was scared, Alvin." Simon says. "GUYS!" Jeanette yells, "Theodore, Eleanor, remember where the Mangoes were?" "Yeah, I think so." Eleanor says. "Stay with Monty." Jeanette says.

"But I did, Alvin. I did." Simon says, "But what about the zipline?" "When you got bit. It was fun, but it didn't cause you to get bit. You were just too uptight. Simone helped you unwind." Alvin says. "Unwi—Alvin, I didn't need to unwind! I needed to get Zoe to stop trying to kill us!" Simon says, "I said it before, and I'll say it again. Why can't you leave us alone so we can focus more on surviving and less on killing ourselves?" "Simon, remember what I said about being too uptight?" Alvin asks, noticing the spider crawling on Simon's chest. "I'M NOT UPTIGHT!" Simon yells. "Uh, Simon." Alvin says, pointing to the very familiar spider now on his shoulder. "I'm not falling for that one agai—" Simon says, "OW!" "Told ya." Alvin says, "Chip, keep a close eye on him. Maybe he won't change until we're done."

No such luck. Soon Chip's running around, trying to get a grip on the swinging chipmunk. "Simone, down." Alvin says. "Oui." Simone says, flipping off the vine and landing in front of everyone. "There, try that, Chip." Alvin says, sounding slightly upset. "We're having a good time here, and you gotta show up here and be all uptight." Alvin mutters, remembering what Zoë said. "What's the problem, Alvin?" Chip asks, holding tightly to Simon's hoodie hem. "Zoe kept calling me uptight the last time this happened." Alvin says, "And with Ian and Olaf out there, I'm worried about the Baudelaire's without us there. I heard the day before we left LA that Ian and Olaf broke out of jail. And our problems will triple if I take Zoe back, but if I don't, she'll die on this island, and I can't kill someone. I can't have that weight on me, I have enough already." "Alvin, it's all right." Chip says. "Something I never tell anyone. I've been an emotional roller coaster my entire life. Something bad happens, this happens." Alvin says, "I'll be fine in a minute. Don't let him go. Maybe Gadget can come up with an antidote."

With Gadget and Jeanette:

"Gadget, can you hand me the rope?" Jeanette asks. "Sure, here you go." Gadget says, "What was that?" "Oh, no." Jeanette says, "He got bit again." "I didn't let go." Chip says. "Chip, you okay?" Gadget asks. Alvin and Dale run out of the trees. "Sorry, Chip. I didn't know he was going to do that." Alvin says. "Knock him out, Alvin. It worked before." Jeanette says. "I don't have a golf ball, Jeanette." Alvin says, "And I'm not Zoe. She did it. Back to work. We have to defeat Zoe and Nimnul, get off this island, and far enough away before that active volcano erupts again." That's when everyone turns to the smoking volcano in the distance. "Oh, no. not again." Jeanette says, "I'm not going in that hole!"

With Zoë and Nimnul

"We're going to need some kind of a rodent." Zoë says. "How about a Rescue Ranger?" Nimnul asks. "We're using it to get the treasure. We're not leaving it in there." Zoë says. "I know, but those rangers have ruined my plans for the last time." Nimnul says.

With Alvin and Chip

"We're almost there. Cross right here, and we'll have them." Alvin says. "Good." Chip says, "I hope Gadget and Jeanette are almost done with the raft." "Wait." Dale says, "How are we going to get them out?" "Simone." Alvin says, "I got it all planned out." "Good." Dale says. "But you're not the kind to think before you do, you just do." Chip says. "I'm more responsible when Simon turns into Simone." Alvin says, "Someone needs to be, and it falls to me. Theo's too sensitive. Movies scare him." "Alvin, why'd you stop?" Chip asks. "Hand me that vine." Alvin says, "Chip, Dale, bring Simone." They climb to the top of the waterfall and find a hole just big enough to lower Simone through. "Simone, want to bungee jump?" Alvin asks, holding up the vine. "Oui." Simone says. "Chip, tie this to something sturdy. I don't want to really lose my brother." Alvin says.

Simone scares the two villains, since they didn't expect a chipmunk to fall through the ceiling. "All right, chase them to the raft." Alvin says, "And cut Simone down after I give the signal, Chip."

"Okay. Now." Alvin says. Simone hits the ground HARD. "Simon?" Alvin asks, "You okay?" "What happened?" Simon asks. "Spider. Simone." Alvin says simply, "Glad to have you back, but we're not done yet." "What do you mean?" Simon asks. "We have to chase Zoë and Nimnul to the raft." Alvin says, then turns to Chip, "I'm sure Monty's got enough food now."

They head to the raft and find Zoë and Nimnul tied up sitting in the middle. "All right. Ready?" Jeanette asks. "Almost." Simon says, "We saw the movies. You returned the bracelet to Zoë after she tried to kill you." "Yeah, I know." Jeanette says. "I found another one. Here." Simon says, setting it on her head. "Thanks, Simon." Jeanette says. This one is fancier than the other. It actually looks like a miniature chipmunk-sized silver tiara with sapphires and amethysts decorating the beautiful bracelet. "He really does love you, Jeanette." Gadget says. "I know." Jeanette says.

"Have you read the series of unfortunate events?" Simon asks. "Yeah." Chip replies. "When we get back to Headquarters, we'll need you to fly us back to California. "We're on it." Chip says, "But why'd you ask that?" "The Baudelaire's are living with us." Simon says. "What's going on with Alvin?" Chip asks. "We wore him out. He'll be fine, Chip." Simon says, "Hey, if you give us a number, we can visit, come out again, maybe call you sometime." "Good idea." Chip says, writing it down for Simon.

They get back to HQ, and before they do anything else, Chip grabs five more honorary badges for the other five chipmunks. Then they fly them home to Dave safely.


	3. AATC Meet House

"Guys, it's time to get up!" Dave shouts from downstairs. Violet, Klaus, Simon, Theodore, and the Chipettes get up, but Alvin snuggles further under the covers. If you looked at him, you'd be able to tell if you looked at him that he's not feeling good, and that something's seriously wrong with him, but Dave just wants him at school. "Alvin, come on!" Dave yells again. "I don't feel good." Alvin says. "Yes you do, now get up." Dave says. "Dave, maybe he really isn't feeling good." Simon says, "I heard him last night." "Yeah, which only proves he was up." Dave says. "Running to the bathroom." Simon says, "Dave, he told me last night he was feeling sick to his stomach. Maybe he has a bug." "All right. But if he's acting better later, he's coming to school." Dave says.

Alvin sighs under the covers. Finally Dave believed him. At least partially. After Dave and the others leave, he tries to go back to sleep, but a wave of nausea hits and it's off to the bathroom.

Dave walks in and goes straight to the chipmunks' bedroom. When he realizes Alvin's not in bed, his first instinct is the living room, but no such luck. Then he remembers Simon's words from before they left, so he walks to the bathroom. What he finds shocks him. Alvin's there, all right. Unconscious, and it's obvious to Dave this isn't a normal bug. There's blood all over the bathroom. There's blood on Alvin's pajamas and the rug. Dave rushes over and checks him over, thinking Alvin's hurt.

"Dave, what's going on?" Alvin asks. "What happened?" Dave asks, hoping he'll be able to tell him, but he can't. "I asked you first." Alvin says, "And I don't know." Dave checks his temperature. Now he's getting worried. No vet could figure this out. Dave has a rudimentary knowledge about what anthropomorphic chipmunks can catch and what they can't, but this is baffling him to no end. "I'm calling a doctor." Dave says.

He calls someone on the east coast. Lisa Cuddy, from Princeton. "Would you be able to get House to take a—well, I guess you'd say chipmunk—as a patient?" Dave asks. "Not an ordinary chipmunk." Cuddy says. "He's not. It's Alvin Seville." Dave says, "He's really sick. He was throwing up blood earlier. He's got a fever." "I'll talk to house, but you need to get him at least close to here." Cuddy says, "And he'll—" "I know. His brother, Simon, never misses an episode. I'll even pay for him to fly out here." Dave says. "I'll talk to him." Cuddy says, "Get him out here."

"Dr. Rubin, I need to come in and get the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Claire will watch Violet and Klaus." Dave says. "All right." Dr. Rubin says. Dave speeds in and picks up the five chipmunks with Alvin and packed suitcases in the backseat. "What's going on?" Simon asks. "He's worse than you thought. We're going to House." Dave says. "I thought it was just a show." Simon says. "I checked the web and got a number. We're flying there right now. I already packed you guys." Dave says.

"Why does he look so weak?" Theodore asks. "He's lost a lot of blood." Dave says, scaring Simon and definitely scaring Theodore. '_Could be something serious. What am I thinking! It is serious! He's been throwing up blood since last night. Toxins—I know what Alvin gets into. He might like skipping school, but he wouldn't hurt himself on purpose. What organ causes a person to throw up blood? What causes it, anyway? Ulcers—no, he's not stressed out and he doesn't drink. Liver? Please, God, no! It could kill him!_' Simon thinks, contemplating the health issues.

"SIMON!" Dave yells. "What is it?" Simon asks, quickly snapping out of it. "You okay? You were staring off in space." Dave asks. "Yeah, I was just thinking, Dave." Simon says. "We're all worried about Alvin, Simon. It doesn't have to all fall on you." Dave says.

The long flight only seems longer to the worried chipmunks. "Are we there yet?" Simon asks, obviously annoyed at the 'slow' plane. "Simon, you're not usually this impatient." Dave says. "It's my brother, Dave." Simon says, "House's patients are those with rare, possibly deadly diseases with possibly deadly treatments." "I know you're worried, Simon." Dave says, holding one of the airsickness bags for Alvin, "We have to act natural right now. A family on vacation with an airsick chipmunk." "But he's not—" Theodore says. "I know, and they know, but if the passengers know, they're going to panic, and everyone will want them to kick us off." Dave says, "Right now, it's in his best interest to hide this. Uh-oh." "What happened, Dave?" Simon asks. "He passed out." Dave says softly.

They soon land and an ambulance takes them to the specified hospital. (I can't spell it) House himself meets them in the ER, and takes Alvin upstairs. The ER gave him blood (O-neg) before house takes him up, so he's now alert, but a little confused as to how he got where he is.

House's first thought is an ulcer, but he's wrong. The team (Cameron, Foreman, Chase) don't want to put a chipmunk through any unnecessary tests, so they make a lot of mistakes.

Jeanette decides a call to Rescue Rangers HQ may help calm them down while they wait on some tests. "Gadget?" Jeanette says. "Jeanette!" Gadget says excitedly, "What's going on?" "Alvin's in the hospital." Jeanette says, "We just wanted to talk to you all for a bit." They talk for two hours.

The next day, Cameron notices something. Something that realizes Simon's worst fears. Jaundice. Instant diagnosis, now they have to find out why and find a donor if they can't fix it. They re-do all the tests the ER did. A toxin is discovered. Simon pins it on Ian Hawke. They fly Foreman out to search Ian's house and Chase with a key to search Dave's. Foreman comes back with a huge finding. Now all they need to find is a donor, because it's irreversible. They test the chipettes first, but no match. Then Theodore, who's a close match, but not as close as they want with these chipmunks. They don't want him on anti-rejection meds with his lifestyle. They want a bone-marrow level match.

Simon matches exactly. "I'll do it!" Simon says, much to Dave's shock. It's a risk for humans. That risk is at least tripled for a chipmunk, but no one can sway Simon.

The surgery is set for the next morning. They go in carefully and take their time. Someone finally comes out and tells Dave they're both okay, and it was a success.

They wake up next to each other in the same bed, being that they're on average eight inches long. Alvin wakes up first. "Simon?" Alvin says, "What happened?" "Huh?" Simon asks. "What happened?" Alvin asks again. "They found a toxin. Ian poisoned you, and it destroyed your liver. They tested all of us. I was the best match." Simon says, "How you feeling?" "Sore." Alvin says, "But a lot better." "That's good." House says at the door, "I almost didn't believe you could talk." "Of course I can!" Alvin says, sitting straight up. "Alvin, careful. You don't want to tear out your stitches." Simon says, knowing Alvin's not going to listen.

"Hey, guys." Dave says, "I guess you were right, Simon." "What does he mean?" Alvin asks. "I thought it was your liver, almost told House, and chickened out." Simon says. "Like always." Alvin says. Cameron hears this. (FYI, the pins aren't girly. It's like an army-style. A police badge they all six wear every day, a badge from the Rescue Rangers that they all six wear every day, and now…) Cameron runs to House's office and digs through His desk secretly until she finds a small pin that says, almost illegibly, 'Honorary Team Member' with the House TV show logo on it. She takes it to Simon and he pins it with the other two. "Thanks, Cameron, I didn't need it, but thanks." Simon says, "Feels good to be given awards when you didn't need one." "If we had one for life saver, you'd get that one too." Cameron says.


	4. AATC Meet the BSC

Dave's getting ready for a date with Claire Wilson. He knows if he leaves his six chipmunk children, who truthfully aren't any different from human kids, except of course they're eight inches tall and covered in fur, home alone, they'll destroy the house. "Toby can't, because he's on his honeymoon, Alvin's probably going to hurt Aunt Jackie again (after Toby did in the Squeakquel, Alvin did when she came over for Christmas), Claire obviously can't, because she'll be with me…" Dave says, picking up the flier someone had left on his porch, "Hm. I'll try this. Maybe someone here can. Dave dials the number on the sheet.

Kristy picks up the phone at Dawn's house. "Babysitters Club." Kristy says. "I have six chipmunks." Dave starts. "Sorry, sir. We don't watch animals." Kristy says. Alvin walks in. Dave covers the phone. "Alvin, come over here for a sec." Dave says, and uncovers the phone before he says, "I have six chipmunks. I have a date at seven tonight, and they can't stay alone. Believe me." "We still don't watch animals." Kristy says again, rolling her eyes at the other girls in the room. Dave covers the phone again. "Alvin, tell them who you are. They don't believe me." Dave says. Alvin takes the phone and puts it on speaker. "HEY!" Alvin says, "Alvin Seville. Of the Chipmunks. Dave has a date tonight, and he refuses to leave us alone."

"That's because you never behave yourself!" Dave says, talking to Alvin, "And Toby's on his honeymoon, and you and Aunt Jackie don't mix well, and Claire's going to be with me. It's big, asking someone who doesn't know what you're like to watch you, but this is a special date. I can't miss this, and I can't take you guys. You're too young." "WHAT!?" Alvin says loudly. "Alvin, you guys ARE only nine years old." Dave says, then remembers what he was doing, "Sorry, guys."

"It's okay." Kristy says, "Just let me ask a question." "Okay." Dave says. "Do they actually look like chipmunks?" Kristy asks. "Yes, they are chipmunks." Dave says, "I know, they sound like squeaky children, but they kind of are. They're nine, and apparently they think like we do, act like we do, like a human trapped inside a chipmunk." Jessie and Mallory are star-struck. "Okay, we need to discuss this. We'll call you back." Kristy says, writing the number down.

"Dave Seville just called us!?" Dawn asks, shocked. "He never has before?" Kristy asks. "The chipmunks were young, but he put them in school anyway. Their school was pretty close to mine. Seven years old, and he sends them to West Eastman high school." Dawn says, having watched them at a distance, "Alvin's a bit of a troublemaker. Simon's a genius, but Alvin always pulls him into his schemes, so he ends up in trouble too. Theodore's sweet and sensitive, and he seemed shy." "But that's only three." Stacy says. "He must have taken in the chipettes." Dawn says, "Brittany's a little calmer, but she has more of an attitude. Jeanette's a genius too, but she's shy and sensitive as well. Eleanor is just as athletic as Alvin, but she's not wild. They always stuck together. Especially after the music competition their school held." "Don't you watch the news!" Sunny says, "Their old manager threatened to kill them if they didn't sing for him." "Wow." Mary Anne says, "So, Kristy, what are we going to do?"

"I think we'll take the 'No animal jobs' rule out, at least for California." Kristy says, "So, who's free?" "Dawn's watching Whitney (from _Dawn and Whitney, Friends Forever_), Sunny's taking care of Clover and Daisy, Mallory and Jessie can't, because they're junior officers, so we have me, Kristy, Claudia, Stacy, and Abby." Mary Anne says. "I shouldn't, with my allergies." Abby says. "Stacy and I wanted to look around tonight." Claudia says. "Guess it's you and me, Kristy." Mary Anne says. Kristy calls Dave back.

"Hello?" Simon says, "Hang on. DAVE!" "What is it, Simon?" Dave asks. "Phone." Simon says. "Hello?" Dave says. "We'll do it." Kristy says, "Mary Anne and I will be there." "Great." Dave says, "See you then." "Who was it?" Alvin asks. "Don't be nosy, Alvin." Simon says. "The babysitters." Dave says, "This club left a flier on our porch. I called, and they're sending two. I don't know why, though." "I do." Jeanette says, "Their books." "You too!" Alvin says rudely, "What is with you and Simon and thinking story characters are actually real?" "Our human brother and sisters prove me, don't you think?" Simon asks, "And she's right. They have a series, too." "So, why is it, Jeanette?" Dave asks. "They want one sitter for every four kids. Over four, they send two. Who's coming?" Jeanette says right as the doorbell rings. "We'll know in a second, Jeanette." Simon says, turning around and seeing Eleanor with her arm around Theodore.

Dave opens the door and they see Kristy and Mary Anne. Mary Anne has the same expression as Jeanette. Shy and slightly scared. The two walk in. Dave's already dressed, and they're early, so they can talk with Dave for a bit. "Alvin was poisoned by Ian about three months ago, and he needed a new liver. Simon was an exact match." Dave says, "Both he and Simon can do whatever they want now, but we do need to keep an eye on them. They all need to be in bed by nine. Alvin will probably put up a fight, don't give in. they already ate, but I think Alvin still has a little homework to do." "Anything else we need to worry about?" Kristy asks. "Alvin always fights with Simon and Brittany. Theodore usually has nightmares. No ball in the house. Alvin." Dave says, "If he tries, take it away. I'll be back at eleven."

After Dave leaves, Alvin finishes his homework. "Kristy, I should warn you about something." Simon says, catching Jeanette before she falls off the couch. "What is it?" Kristy asks. "Did you see any of our concerts on TV, or even the movies?" Simon asks. "No." Kristy says. "Well, Alvin was goofing off and hurt Dave in Paris. He's always doing that." Simon says, "He got us stranded on a deserted island." "So he's a bit accident-prone. I've handled that before." Kristy says, "And I saw Chipwrecked. He took charge."

"You're a lot like that." Mary Anne says, speaking up for the first time all night. "What do you mean by that?" Jeanette asks. The two walk outside. "She's a bit bossy." Mary Anne says, "I saw our books in the library. They're obviously not Brittany's or Eleanor's." "No, they're mine. Britt and Ellie don't really read all that much. Ellie usually plays soccer in the back yard with Alvin, and Britt usually reads magazines, fashion magazines." Jeanette says, "Simon and I read a lot, though."

At 8:30, they start getting ready for bed. "Kristy?" Alvin says. "Ignore him, Kristy." Simon says, "He's just going to say that he's not tired." "Wait!" Jeanette says, "Simon, that's not his normal tone. Something's not right." Jeanette, even though she's scared of heights, jumps up to Alvin's bed.

"What's wrong, Alvin?" Jeanette asks. "I-I don't know. My stomach hurts." Alvin says, then he throws up on the bed. That gets Kristy into action, all right. "Mary Anne, go call Dave!" Kristy shouts as she crosses the room in two steps. "Feel better now?" Kristy asks softly. Simon hands her a washcloth and she cleans up the majority of the mess. "No." Alvin says. "I couldn't get Dave." Mary Anne says, "His phone's off." "Great." Kristy says under her breath, then says louder, "Eleanor, do you remember where he was taking Claire?" "No. all I know is when he was coming back." Eleanor says. "Uh, guys?" Jeanette says. "What is it?" Kristy asks. "He's got a fever." Jeanette says.

Mary Anne gets the thermometer while Kristy finds another pajama top. When they check his temp, it's high, but not as bad as Jenny's was (4th book). 103.9˚F. "Simon, where's the other numbers?" Kristy asks, "We need to call a doctor." "It's too late, her office isn't open anymore." Simon says, "Hang on. Let me check something." Simon was smart enough to remember that not only do they act like humans, but their anatomy was the same, according to what House said.

"He needs to get to a doctor. If House would accept us, anyone would." Simon says, "But I don't know—" "They can do what Mary Anne did in this book!" Jeanette says, running in with the fourth book, _Mary Anne Saves the Day_. "I called 911 and Dawn." Mary Anne says. "We don't need Dawn. I'm here. I'll stay here with the others, or we can take them with us." Kristy says. They hear something and they both turn to Alvin. There's a bowl there now, courtesy of Jeanette, but he threw up again. "That's it. I'm not waiting any longer." Simon says, running to the living room and the phone. "We'll do it, Simon." Kristy says, "Go get dressed and help Alvin." Nobody said anything about Simon not listening. "No." Simon says. "What?" Kristy asks. "I said no. you'll try Dave's phone again. It's not just a flu bug, Kristy. Believe me. We've been to House. His team showed me a few things. It's not a flu bug. It's worse, and he needs to be at the hospital." Simon says. "Okay, then. You call, if you think you know what it is." Kristy says, "Mary Anne, keep an eye on Alvin. Guys, you need to get dressed."

"Hello?" the dispatcher says. "Hello." Simon says. "Why do you sound like that?" he asks. "Simon Seville, Alvin and the Chipmunks." Simon says. "We don't take chipmunks." he says. "I know." Simon says, "But Greg House—" "We don't." he says. "I know." Simon says, "But I think it may be appendicitis." "Oh. All right. We'll send someone out." He says. "Thank you." Simon says. "But why can't you drive yourself?" he asks. "We're chipmunks. We're too small." Simon says. "What about your father?" he asks. "He's out. Babysitters." Simon says. "Why don't they drive you?" he asks. "They can't drive. They're too young." Simon says. "All right, we're sending someone." He says. "Good. 1958 Seville St. Thank you." Simon says, hanging up, "Kristy, they're on their way!"

When they pull up, Kristy's holding Alvin in a blanket, and she's wearing a light jacket. She's got Alvin's in her pocket. The others are wearing light jackets as well, in their colors. Mary Anne's wearing a cardigan sweater. "Simon, maybe Claire's phone's on." Jeanette says. "Maybe, but Dave forgot to leave her number and I forgot it." Simon says. "I didn't." Jeanette says, "I'll tell Kristy when we get there."

The second they do, Jeanette goes to a pay phone with Kristy and rattles the number off. "Hello?" Claire says. "Thank God!" Kristy says, "We're at the hospital. Alvin's got a high fever and he's throwing up. Simon thought it was bad, so he called." "Dave, we have to go!" Claire says. They're out the door in a second.

They meet Mary Anne and the other five at the door. "Kristy's in with Alvin and the doctor." Mary Anne says. "We'll take over." Dave says, "Hang on a minute and I'll drive you back." "Thanks." Mary Anne says. Dave runs in then and goes straight to Alvin's "room". "Good, you're here. They said Simon was right. They need your signature to send him up to surgery." Kristy says. "Uh-oh. Is it something with the transplant?" Dave asks. "No, it's an infection." Kristy says. Dave and Kristy walk out. "Claire, could you drive Kristy and Mary Anne back to Dawn Shaffer's house?" Dave asks, "He needs surgery, and I can't leave him like this." "Sure. I'll be right back." Claire says.

Dave signs the forms and follows them to the waiting room. The chipmunks sit next to Dave in the waiting room. "Simon, good job." Dave says, "I'm proud of you, and I'm sure House and his team would be, too." "Thanks, Dave, but I couldn't save him from having to go through this again." Simon says.

Dave's phone rings right then. "Hello?" Dave says, "Kristy. What is it?" "We wanted to know if they wanted to come to our next meeting." Kristy says. "I'll have to ask them." Dave says, "Guys, you want to go to the next meeting?" "What?" Simon asks, exhaustion finally catching up with him. "The next club meeting. Kristy's inviting you to the next club meeting." Dave says again. Oh, um, sure." Simon says, curling up in the chair. Truthfully, since Alvin had been House's patient, Simon hadn't slept well, continually checking on Alvin throughout the night. He's out in two minutes.

The doctor comes out an hour later and tells them Alvin's fine. They go in and check on him after he's out of recovery, Dave carrying Simon. "Hi, Dave." Alvin says. "Hey." Dave says, lying Simon gently on the end of the bed, "Feeling better?" "Yeah." Alvin says, "Where's Kristy and Mary Anne?" "Claire took them home." Dave says, "You're going to their next meeting." "If it matter's at all, Mary Anne's boyfriend is a babysitter, too. He just couldn't come out this time." Jeanette says, "And he's into sports."

They all walk into the meeting two days later. Whitney's there as well. They met early for a special reason. Honorary babysitters club members. Claudia had made one for each of the seven people.


	5. AATC Meet Little House

"Guys, it's finished!" Simon says excitedly. "Where are we gonna go?" Theodore asks. "I'll leave the first choice up to Jeanette." Simon says, looking towards his girlfriend. "Don't laugh at me, Alvin." Jeanette says, "I want to go back in time and meet Laura Ingles, before she left for Burr Oak." "Then that's where we'll go." Simon says, setting the date on the time machine.

They arrive in the past five minutes later. Once they do, they all climb out and look around. "Uh, guys. Little problem." Simon says. "What is it?" Jeanette asks. "It's out of power." Simon says, "Thankfully, it's got a solar battery, but we need to avoid being seen or killed until it charges." "In other words, we're stranded." Brittany says. "And for once, it's not my fault!" Alvin says. "How was I supposed to know it only had enough charge to get here?" Simon asks, and the fight is on.

"Look at that!" Brittany says, "Everyone's wearing long dresses! We stick out like a sore thumb!" "I'll be able to fix that, Britt." Jeanette says, "But we'll have to find a way to do so without calling anyone but Laura Ingles' attention." "That shouldn't be hard." Eleanor says, pointing to the girl coming over the prairie rise, "That's her, isn't it?" "Oh my goodness! Laura Ingles!" Jeanette squeals suddenly, causing the girl to look their way. "Who are you?" Laura asks. "Um-I'm Jeanette, this is Brittany, my older sister, and my little sister, Eleanor." Jeanette says, "We're from the future, and we need your help to get some new dresses."

Laura pulls out just enough money for three chipette sized dresses. "Laura, our boyfriends need new clothes, too." Brittany says, pointing to Simon, who was showing Theodore the animals at the barn. "Ma should have some fabric." Laura says, "All right, go get them, Jeanette, and we'll get to town."

"So, where's your Pa?" Jeanette asks. "Over at the Nelson's, helping Mr. Nelson bring in his crops." Laura says, "And who are you guys?" "I'm Simon, he's Alvin, and this is Theodore." Simon says. "I need to go ask Ma for some fabric for the boys before we go to town, if that's okay, Jeanette." Laura says. "It is." Jeanette says, carefully following after and motioning for the others to follow her. "Ma, I need to look in the scrap bag." Laura says. "Go ahead, Laura." Ma says, "Don't forget, you're starting school on Monday." "I won't." Laura says.

They follow her into her parent's room, where she proceeds to dig through the bag until she finds pieces of her red nightgown from the first book, Mary's light blue nightgown, and then she puts the rest of the scraps back and climbs up the ladder with them to the second story, where Mary and Carrie are. "You guys can—" Laura says, "Where's Jeanette?" "I got her." Simon says, "She's scared of heights." "Anyway, as I was saying, you guys can sleep up here." Laura says, "This is Mary and Carrie." She starts digging through her box, pulls put three straw hats she'd made for Charlotte. "You boys can wear these." Laura says, handing them to the three, "Mary, can I have a couple of your quilt patches?" "Fine, but don't take them all." Mary says, not even looking up from her sewing. "I just need a couple green ones." Laura says, taking two solid light green off the top of the stack, "Thanks, Mary."

Mary sews the boys' shirts and hands them to Laura. "I don't know why you needed tiny shirts, but here they are." Mary says. "This is why." Carrie says, lifting Alvin, who had just put the new shirt on. "Put me down!" Alvin says. "Alvin." Simon says, "Carrie, he really doesn't like being handled like that. Dave always does." "Dave?" Laura asks. "He's our adoptive father. He doesn't like to be called dad." Simon says. "Wow." Mary says, "Three talking chipmunks." "What about us?" Brittany asks. "Oh my—" Mary says, "You need to tell Ma." "They're from the future. They just need a place to stay until their machine recharges, whatever Simon meant by that." Laura says, "I need to go to town and get some fabric for the girls."

They go back downstairs, with Jeanette inside Laura's pocket. "Ma, I'm walking into town." Laura says. "Laura, pull your bonnet up." Ma says. Laura does, but the second they're out of the house, she pushes it back again. Alvin starts laughing. "What?" Laura asks. "You—she—" Alvin says, not able to talk, he's laughing so hard. "I don't like not being able to see what's going on." Laura says, "You guys are just lucky Mary likes to sew, and that she agreed to help." She gets pink, purple, and light green floral print calico, with dark flowers. "Jeanette, you're so lucky to get to wear blue and purple. Ma makes me wear red all the time, because of my brown hair." Laura says. "I know." Jeanette says.

"I think I get it." Simon suddenly says. "Get what?" Laura asks. "Who acts like which one of us." Simon says, "Mary acts like me or Jen. Carrie acts a bit like Theo. You're definitely my brother." "He means Alvin." Jeanette says. "I get it." Laura says, "Try to keep these dresses we're going to make tidy, just in case you guys have to go to school with us on Monday, and church on Sunday." "That would mean you have to tell your parents." Jeanette says. "Yes." Laura says, "If Mary hasn't already." "Why do you put up with her?" Alvin asks. "Because she's my sister." Laura says, pulling her bonnet up as she nears home, "I'll tell Ma after Mary finishes the dresses and bonnets."

If they weren't chipmunks, they'd look like they belonged in that era. Mary hands the green dress to Eleanor as Carrie braids Jeanette's hair. Brittany's all dressed.

They all go downstairs together to tell Ma. Mary is wearing a light blue calico dress and her blue bonnet. Laura is wearing a red calico dress and her pink bonnet. Carrie is wearing a pink calico dress and a pink bonnet. Brittany's is pink calico with a matching bonnet, Jeanette's is purple calico with a matching bonnet, Eleanor's is light green calico, also with a matching bonnet, Alvin's, Simon's, and Theodore's had been made out of some of Pa's old shirts, and they're wearing the hats Laura had made for Charlotte, which surprisingly fit them perfectly, as if she had made them for the boys.

"Ma?" Laura says. "Yes, Laura?" Ma asks. "We have some time traveling guests." Laura says. "She's right, Ma." Mary says as the six chipmunks step out from behind Carrie's skirt. Ma's first reaction is less than perfect. "They're only going to be here for two or three days." Laura says, "Just until their machine recharges." "But that's Monday. You have school." Ma says. "We'll go with her." Simon says, much to Alvin's surprise. "WHAT!?" Alvin says loudly. "Alvin." Simon says, "Don't make me say it." "Say what?" Ma asks. "Dave, our adoptive father, yells his name when disobeys, is rude, or otherwise bothers him." Simon says. "Ma has done the same thing in the past." Laura says.

"Who made the clothes?" Ma asks, changing the subject. "Dave made the ones we came in, Mary made the ones we're wearing right now." Simon says, "Brittany wanted to fit in. Truthfully, it's my fault we're trapped. It's my invention we used to get here." "I guess that's what you get for trying to impress your girlfriend." Alvin says. "Who?" Laura asks, "Jeanette?" "Yeah." Alvin says. "Yes, Alvin." Ma says. Simon grabs the back of Alvin's shirt. "Alvin, stop. Dave didn't raise you like this." Simon says, "She was a teacher. She's supposed to correct people's grammar." "Well, if you didn't all the time, I wouldn't go off on her!" Alvin snaps. "If I didn't, you'd still be talking like you hadn't been to school a day in your life!" Simon says, "Like what we are!"

"What are you?" Mary asks, trying to break it up, but too scared to act. "And it wouldn't have killed me, either!" Alvin says. Laura reaches down quickly and scoops Alvin up just as Pa walks in. "Sorry about that." Simon says, "He gets mad really quickly, and snaps at whoever tries to calm him down." "What is this?" Pa asks. "Time travelers, Laura invited them to stay for a day or so." Ma says. "Simon, what did you mean when you said like what we are?" Mary asks. "I—er—we were born on a mountain in the Rocky Mountains." Simon says, "We're technically hillbillies, but I—I try to make my brothers talk properly."

After they eat supper, Pa looks at everyone at the table. "If you guys are going to be here, you need to at least help with the chores." Pa says. "Okay." Simon says, "We'll be glad to." "Anything to keep Brittany from complaining about sleeping outside again." Alvin says. "I could help in the kitchen!" Theodore says. "Usually that's saved for the girls." Ma says gently. "Actually, he's really good. He always helps Dave." Simon says, eager to have his brother's cooking again. "Okay, then. Theodore and Eleanor can be in the kitchen, help with the cooking. Laura and Mary, you still have to take the cow out to meet the herd, but Laura, I want you to try to teach Simon to milk. If he can, he's tiny." Pa says. "Jeanette, you can help Mary and I in the garden." Ma says. "Alvin, what about helping in the field?" Pa asks. He can tell he's kind of like Laura. "Okay." Alvin says. "Brittany, you're the only one left, you can help me with the sewing." Ma says. Brittany sighs. She was hoping she could get something easy, not have to sew, but she has no choice.

"Britt, they still get time to play." Jeanette says, "They have a creek. Dave never let us play in any creeks." Brittany's instantly cheered up. "And maybe before Monday we can finish Laura and Mary's dresses and make some school clothes for the six of you." Ma says. "That sounds great!" Brittany says happily. "We'll go out and get more fabric right now, before Oleson's general store closes." Ma says. Pa hitches up the team and they all climb in.

Once they reach the store, the six notice Laura and Mary's expressions change as they glance over and see two fancily dressed kids, a boy and a girl, run inside. "Nellie." Laura whispers to the six. "Huh?" Eleanor says. "Nellie is short for—" Jeanette says, "Wait a minute!" "What?" Eleanor and Laura ask. "Nellie is short for Eleanor." Jeanette says, "If her name is Nellie, then—" "She has the same name as our sister." Brittany says, "Except we call her Ellie."

They get out of the wagon and walk into the store. "Okay, they each need two new dresses, and the boys need two shirts each. I want to teach Brittany to make straw hats, if we have the time before their machine is fixed, and we'll need hair ribbons for the girls, and ribbons for hat bands so we can tell the boys' apart."

They purchase the necessary yard goods, then they get food staples, and some salt pork. With chipmunks in their house, they don't want to be eating cottontail rabbit every night. Nellie and Willy run in and start eating the candy. Simon reaches into a pocket in his shirt and surprisingly, finds a couple pennies. Theodore's close to tears at Nellie and Willy's teasing, so Simon climbs into the bucket and grabs two pieces without being noticed and hands Mr. Oleson the two pennies. He puts one piece in his pocket and hands the other piece to Theodore. "Here. Don't listen to them, Theo." Simon says, "They've been raised differently than Laura and Mary have."

While they're preoccupied, Pa buys some candy for the girls and the chipmunks. "Jen?" Simon says softly, "I got you something." He hands her the candy, this one shaped like a heart. She blushes, which gets Laura's attention. "What happened?" Laura asks. Jeanette shows her the candy Simon gave her in front of everyone. "She's just shy." Simon says. Brittany looks at the fabric they'd chosen together for her dresses. One pink with tiny blue flowers, and one red with pink flowers. Jeanette's dress fabric is lavender with pink flowers and blue with purple flowers. Eleanor's is Light green with teal flowers and green with light green flowers. They'd also gotten enough black for jackets for the boys, and enough white for two petticoats each for the girls.

Ma gets started on the jackets and the red, blue, and green calico dresses and solid shirts. "The boys can have hats next week if they're still here, Charles." Ma says softly, since Carrie's asleep in their room downstairs. "Alvin and I will cut the oats after school lets out on Monday." Pa says, "I only wonder what their father is thinking right now. They're not home, he's probably terrified." "I can already tell that if Simon was testing something, he would have told Dave." Ma says. "Yes, he does seem to be a responsible boy." Pa says, "Alvin seems a lot like Charley, back in Wisconsin." "I guess Theodore has always been sensitive. It looked like he was about to cry when Nellie and Willy saying things about our being country folks." Ma says, "I wonder what Simon handed him." "It was a piece of candy." Simon says behind them, "Sorry for being up, but Alvin's asking for some water. I found a couple of pennies in my pocket and bought him and Jeanette a piece of candy."  
"Here, take this up to him." Pa says, handing Simon a cup the size of a thimble. Truth be told, it was a sealed thimble, belonging to Mary. "Who was Charley?" Simon asks. "Laura's cousin, back in Wisconsin." Pa says, "Now you need to get up to bed, we have church tomorrow, and chores before." "Okay." Simon says. He gives Alvin the 'cup' and climbs into the bed Laura had made for him and his brothers using her box. Mary's box had been used to make a bed for the girls.

Ma digs through the scrap bag after she's finished their church clothes, pulling out scraps of the six colors to make night shirts and nightgowns.

They get up the next morning and head downstairs, still in their clothes from the day before. Simon goes outside with Pa, and Theodore and Eleanor join Ma in the kitchen. Jeanette goes downstairs and gets their new dresses for church that day and carries them up before kicking Alvin out to get dressed. Alvin heads downstairs to see what's going on. He sees the new shirts, but he can't find his brothers anywhere. "Alvin, if you want, you can go out to the barn with Simon." Ma says from the kitchen, "If not, they'll be in soon and you boys can go upstairs and get dressed."

Alvin looks around the house. He's actually made it a whole day without electricity, and he can't believe it. The kerosene lamps are burning in the kitchen and the sun is rising outside. It's a beautiful day. He's looking around the living room and finds a suspicious black case. He walks over to it as Pa and Simon walk in. "What is that?" Alvin asks, pointing to it. "Alvin, it's not polite to point." Simon says. "My fiddle." Pa says. Alvin turns to Simon, confused. "Another way of saying it's a violin, Alvin." Simon says.

"All right, Alvin. You boys can go upstairs and get dressed." Brittany says, reaching the bottom step of the ladder. Her skirt is fuller than it was the day before, because of the petticoats. Her dress is red with pink flowers, and her hair is in braids, like the day before. Jeanette chases her down, wearing the light blue dress with the purple flowers. "Brittany, you forgot your ribbons!" Jeanette says. Her skirt is fuller as well. "Jeanette, can you get my middle button?" Eleanor asks, turning around so Jeanette can get it. "Jen, let me fix your buttons." Brittany says, doing so while Jeanette fixes Eleanor's.

The boys run upstairs with the new shirts. They get dressed quickly, then run downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast, Ma, Laura, and Mary clean up, then Ma braids their hair and ties their ribbons in, being careful to put the right ribbons into the girls' hair. Laura's dress is pink with blue flowers, and Mary's dress is blue with pink flowers. The girls tie on their bonnets before they head out the door. "Boys, Brittany and I will be making straw hats for everyone soon." Ma says. "Simon, you can check that contraption after school tomorrow." Pa says.

They get out of the wagon at church. When they start singing the hymns, they realize they have amazing voices. After church, at lunch, Ma asks them a few things. "So, whose idea was it to come to this time period?" Ma asks. "Jeanette's." Simon says. "Did you tell your father?" Pa asks. "Yes. Dave knew we were testing it." Simon says. "Are you sure it's just dead?" Pa asks. "No, to tell you the truth, no, I'm not, but I hope it is. It'll be harder to fix it otherwise." Simon says.

They go to bed that night with different emotions regarding school the next morning. Ma finishes the clothes for everyone that night, including Laura and Mary's new dresses.

The next morning, they get up and do the same things they did the day before. Brittany's school dress is pink with blue flowers, Jeanette's school dress is lavender with pink flowers, and Eleanor's school dress is light green with teal flowers. The boys' shirts are their signature colors, and they're wearing the straw hats.

At breakfast, Pa tells the boys what they're doing that afternoon. "The oats are ready, so we're cutting today. The threshers will come in about two days. The wheat will be ready in a day or so." Pa says. "I check the time machine to see if we can get back to Dave any time soon, right?" Simon says. "Yes, unless Alvin and I need you and Theodore." Pa says, "Alvin, when we get to work later, don't talk to the field mice." The three boys roll their eyes, knowing field mice can't talk.

After breakfast, the girls all put on their bonnets and they all walk out the door. Ma hands Mary the lunch pail and Laura the school books, both books for the chipmunks and theirs. (Alvin and Simon share, Brittany and Jeanette share, and Theodore and Eleanor each have their own. The chipmunks have the second level books, while Laura and Mary have the third level books.) They walk the distance to the one room schoolhouse. As expected, Nellie Oleson calls them names like 'rodent' for the chipmunks and 'rodent lovers' for Laura and Mary, as well as 'country girls'.

They couldn't be happier when the teacher rang the bell and they all got to go in. Laura and Mary take them up to the front and give the teacher their names and levels. At recess, Nellie's at it again. "Somebody has to do something." Eleanor says, "Otherwise, Theo's going to go home crying every night." "I know." Simon says, distracted. "Simon, you're as bad as Jeanette." Brittany says. "Sorry. I'm thinking about the time machine. Something's not right, I can tell, and I'm hoping it's just the batteries, but I don't know." Simon says. "It's not like we can just buy more, Simon." Alvin says. "That's why I used solar power, Alvin." Simon says, "Let's not fight right now. The bell's ringing."

At lunch, Eleanor doesn't give Nellie a chance to say anything about their being chipmunks. "So what if we're rodents! At least we're nicer than you!" Eleanor says. "Wow." Laura says. "She's usually the calm one, Laura." Brittany says. "That's not usually my reaction to being teased, but I've had enough of her making Theodore cry." Eleanor says.

After school lets out, they go home to their chores. Brittany goes in to learn how to sew, Jeanette follows Mary and Laura to the garden, Theodore and Eleanor go inside and play with Carrie, Alvin meets Pa in the oat field, and Simon goes into the barn to check out the time machine. "Great!" Simon says, "It's broken, and it'll take me months to find the right part. Hm. Maybe I could send off a letter with it, so Dave doesn't worry." Simon says, heading inside.

"Ma?" Simon asks, walking in, '_Man that feels weird._' "What is it, Simon?" Ma asks. "Do you have a piece of paper?" Simon asks. "What for?" Ma asks. "It's broken. We're stuck here for a while, but I'm going to try something, see if one of the features I added works still. If it does, Dave won't worry." Simon says. "You're going to send a letter through time?" Brittany asks, "Then why can't you send us?" "It won't hold a charge. If it won't charge, we can't ride. I can send things with it still here, in the sun. Besides, the door wouldn't shut, I tried to shut it, and it fell off, so we're stuck here either way."

Ma hands him a piece of paper and he sits on the table and writes a short message to Dave.

Dave— September 4, 1795

We're safe. We're in the late 18th century, staying with Laura Ingles and her family. Don't worry. The time machine broke, so we'll be here for a while, but I'll try to get messages to you. We probably won't be back until after the first of the year, at the very earliest. We may not get back for a year. You should see us! Brittany's learning to sew, Jeanette's out in the garden, and Alvin's out helping cut the oats as we speak. We started school today. Ma, AKA Caroline Ingles, made us two new outfits each, as well as pajamas, and Mary ingles made one as well, before we even met the family. I truthfully thought Alvin would die without electricity, but he's doing great. Theodore and Eleanor are playing with Carrie Ingles in the yard, and my job is to help with the animals. Pa, AKA Charles, wants me to learn how to milk the cow. I don't know if I can, with my size, but I can and will try. –Simon

Simon folds the paper in thirds and takes it outside. Laura walks over and helps him carry it out of the barn. "Thanks, Laura." Simon says, "Want me to help you after I finish with this?" "Yes." Laura says, "Are you leaving tonight?" "No, it's broken. It's going to take me months, if not all year, to fix it." Simon says, "I just hope it won't kill Alvin to be away from electricity or Theodore to be away from Dave." "It won't, Simon." Laura says, "You coming?" "Yes, I am." Simon says, checking the machine and finding the letter gone, "I just hope that reaches Dave."

"Sunny, I wonder if they'll ever come back." Dave says sadly, sifting through the mail, "Wait, what's this?"

Dave— September 4, 1795

We're safe. We're in the late 18th century, staying with Laura Ingles and her family. Don't worry. The time machine broke, so we'll be here for a while, but I'll try to get messages to you. We probably won't be back until after the first of the year, at the very earliest. We may not get back for a year. You should see us! Brittany's learning to sew, Jeanette's out in the garden, and Alvin's out helping cut the oats as we speak. We started school today. Ma, AKA Caroline Ingles, made us two new outfits each, as well as pajamas, and Mary ingles made one as well, before we even met the family. I truthfully thought Alvin would die without electricity, but he's doing great. Theodore and Eleanor are playing with Carrie Ingles in the yard, and my job is to help with the animals. Pa, AKA Charles, wants me to learn how to milk the cow. I don't know if I can, with my size, but I can and will try. –Simon

"He managed to send a letter." Dave whispers, "A year. It could take him a year to fix the time machine and get home." "But Alvin's behaving, and they're in school, and they're safe." Klaus says. "Yeah, but still, Klaus, they're my children, just as much as you guys are." Dave says. "How does a chipmunk milk a cow, anyway?" Violet asks. "Simon will figure it out, I'm sure." Dave says, "If I remember the books Jeanette has, Charles never had a son, so this is great for him. I just hope Alvin's being careful out there."

They get up the next day and get dressed. Laura shows Simon how to milk the cow, then the three of them take the cow to meet the herd. After they're done, they go inside and eat breakfast. After breakfast, it's off to school. They find eight carrots in the lunch pail, along with the usual bread and butter.

Pa, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore cut the heads of the oats off the stalks after school lets out, then head over to cut the wheat. Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Laura, and Mary help Ma get started on the braided straw hats. The ones the boys' have now will be their work hats, the ones they're making will be their good hats, and the girls' work hats. After Brittany gets the process down, and her hats done(Hers and Alvin's), she starts experimenting with the needle and thread and the leftover braid to try to make a straw bonnet to go with her church dress. It's a success. Ma's shocked at the talent this little nine year old chipmunk possesses. Jeanette passes her leftover straw to Brittany, and Brittany does the same thing again for Jeanette, and finally for Eleanor, who took a little while to get the hang of it. Ma gets the ribbons and Brittany sews them on.

Simon looks over from the field and watches the girls with Ma. Brittany's dress is pink with burgundy flowers, Jeanette's dress is lavender with navy flowers, and Eleanor's dress is light green with forest green flowers.

At supper that night, Pa reminds them about the threshers coming the next day. "You're all staying home tomorrow, because we'll need your help." Pa says, "Girls in the kitchen, and boys in the field. Just be careful." "We will." Alvin, Simon, and Theodore say.

Later that night, in their bed, Theodore turns to Simon. "Are we ever going to get back home?" Theodore asks. "It might be a year, Theo." Simon says truthfully, "It won't hold a charge. I need to completely re-wire it, and I don't think they have wires out here, which means I have to figure out how to get them, the right kind, which may be impossible, but I'm doing my best. If we don't do the chores, we can't stay here, and Brittany's found a talent, apparently." "What?" Alvin asks. "Making straw hats." Simon says, "I watched her make a straw bonnet earlier. Anyway, and besides that, Theo, the door fell off. I need to find a way to make another door that can stand the pressure of time travel. I know you miss Dave, but it's all going to be all right."

After breakfast the next day, the threshers arrive. The girls are working like crazy to fix a meal, not only for eleven family members, but five threshers as well. Before lunch they thresh the wheat, after they would thresh the oats. The first day, Ma and Brittany had been working on two straw ticks for the chipmunks' beds. Tonight they would fill them and actually make their beds. They fall into bed after the chores are done, and they're out in seconds.

The next morning, after chores and breakfast, they head out the door. Ma gave them some money with their lunch, as well as a list of things they needed to get at the store. They needed to pick up the six ordered pairs of shoes for that winter, fabric and yarn for coats, mittens, and socks, get a pad of paper for Simon, and Laura and Mary each brought a dime for candy. They stop on the way home. Simon checks to see if he can order insulated wires. Of course not. After chores are done, they go upstairs to bed and Ma starts to work on the coats and mittens for the coming winter.

Three days later, they talk as they get dressed for church. The girls are wearing their new straw bonnets, and the boys, their new hats with the colored ribbons around the crown. "If only Dave could see this." Simon says, looking around. "If you ever fix the time machine, he can." Alvin says. "Alvin, let's not fight, for Theodore's sake." Simon says. "Good idea." Alvin says. Simon starts another letter after church.

Dave— September 10, 1795

You wouldn't believe it unless you saw it, but Alvin and I are getting along better than we ever have before. I'm still searching for wires, and it's still fruitless. At this rate it'll be closer to a year away. Ma's making us coats, mittens, and socks, and we picked up the shoes they ordered on Thursday. Yes, we have to wear them, unless we want frozen feet. But we don't mind. It'll take a lot of getting used to, though. We're bringing everything they made us back when we come. You'll have to keep us in straw and apparently yarn. Brittany's been helping with the knitting now, and she's good at these crafts. We're planning on harvesting the garden next month. I'm going to have to write more later. Theodore wants to now. –Simon

Hi, Dave. We're doing good in school. Eleanor yelled at Nellie Oleson for picking on us, and now Nellie's avoiding us. She called us rodents. I miss you, but Simon says we can't get home until he finds a way to re-wire the time machine. And put a new door on. –Theodore

Hi, Dave. Everything's going good. We're safe. Guess who's actually doing what he's supposed to! You'd be proud of me, Dave. Man, you never know how great something is until you live without it for a while. I know it's only been a week, but we're more tired than we were with Ian half the time. Pa's had me in the field all week, and threshers came on Wednesday. I'm never going to ask to stay home from school again. I know Simon's going to say no if I ask him if I can help fix the time machine, but it's worth a try, if it'll get us home before Christmas. I would like to see snow again, though. There's one reason to stay. That and no school in the winter. Anyway, I think Simon wants this paper back, so bye for now! -Alvin

Finally! Sorry about that. As Alvin said, we had threshers come on Wednesday, and they wore us out! I probably would turn him down if I had what I needed and he asked, but right now, I can't even find a blacksmith and copper, let alone something to keep it from short-circuiting and exploding with us inside it. Yes, Alvin's listening and

obeying, which is fantastic! We're going to church with them every week, and it's exciting. We really miss you, Dave. I'm going to stop hogging this now and let the Chipettes write. –Simon

Hi, Dave! Brittany here! This is so frustrating! At least I've learned how to make straw hats, knit, and sew, but still! I'm ready to come home now, if only Simon would get over this inventive slump and fix what he messed up! Alvin can fix his mistakes, but Simon can't. REALLY! Sorry I'm ranting, and I love these dresses, but I'm ready to get home and back into my real clothes. I hate cooking, but that's what all we girls had to do on Wednesday. Don't listen to Jeanette when she says a 1 room schoolhouse is fun. I can't figure out what's going on half the time in class. How I've gotten A's is beyond me. Anyway, Jen's turn. Bye, Dave. –Brittany

Hi, Dave! This is so much fun! If it weren't for the time machine breaking I'd really be enjoying myself. School is so much fun! One room, with all the grades. School ends for the term in December, and starts back up in April. That term ends in June. I'm helping Laura and Mary weed the garden. Simon did learn how to milk that cow! I'd better pass this on to Ellie before she has to go help fix supper. Bye, Dave! –Jeanette

This is so much fun, learning to cook on a wood stove. Ma's been teaching Theodore and I everything she knows. Keep your eyes open for new meals and Brittany's sewing projects. I'll have to agree with her about the dresses. They're amazing, and she's learning to make them. Ma made most of them, and Mary made the ones we're wearing right now. Maybe I'll get the chance to learn before we come back. I think this winter she's going to teach us how to make quilts. This is what girls need to know how to do. Since Laura and Mary are busy with Jeanette and the garden, Theodore and I are keeping an eye on their little sister, Carrie. She's six, and still the baby of the family. I'd better get going. Ma's starting Supper. –Eleanor

After Simon sends the letter off, they head down to the creek for the first time. While they're down at the creek, Ma and Pa start talking about what they're going to do for Christmas. The church has a Christmas celebration every year, but they don't know who out there would make or send anything for chipmunks.

"Mary and I got Nellie good the year after we moved here." Laura says. "What did you do?" Brittany asks. "They took her into a shady part of this creek, where there were leaches, and it got her dress muddy, and she ended up with leaches on her legs." Jeanette says. "How did you know that?" Laura asks. "Oh, just my favorite books in the world!" Jeanette says, "Simon said not to give out future information, but they were written by you."

"And why did I tell you that, Jen?" Simon asks. "Because it could change the future events. I know, but I had to explain how I knew that." Jeanette says. "It's okay, Jen. I don't think that's going to change anything." Simon says, taking her aside, "At this point in their lives, Laura doesn't care about school, she doesn't care about writing books, all she cares about is playing in the creek. She almost drowned once, remember?" "Yes, Simon, I remember." Jeanette says, "I also remember how a badger saved her life because she was going to the swimming hole without Pa." "She's like Alvin right now. Then Mary went blind and Laura had to learn so she could teach. That's when she decided to start writing, after she and Almanzo Wilder got married, in little notebooks." Simon says. "So she kept a journal." Jeanette says, "That's not unusual." "Could you see Alvin doing that?" Simon asks. "Well, no, but—" Jeanette says, looking over at the others still playing in the creek, "Let's go over and join the others."

One month later(Oct.), they all get together and harvest the garden. Over the next two weeks, the girls and Theodore are canning vegetables. After that, Laura and Mary take them down to pick plums at Plum Creek.

Four weeks later, Simon still hasn't figured out how to make the wires and insulate them. He's trying, believe me, but it's going about as good as Thomas Edison with the light bulb. Thankfully, he's Simon's role model, so he knows all about this issue. Thanksgiving is just around the corner, and Ma and the girls, along with Theodore, are starting to plan the meal. Alvin and Simon are in the barn, trying another metal he'd gotten at the blacksmith's office he finally located two weeks before.

"If this works, we could make it home by Christmas." Alvin says. "Don't get your hopes up, Alvin." Simon says, "Chances are, it won't. I used a special kind of metal." "I-I miss Dave." Alvin says, tears filling his eyes. "I know, Alvin." Simon says, "We'll get home somehow. I just need time to find the right supplies. At least there's no toxic spiders this time." "Simon, you need to stop being so optimistic. We're trapped in the past. It's Thanksgiving. Dave's probably frantic without us." Alvin says, "What is this?" "A little something I'm making so maybe we can keep in touch later on. It may not work, but we can try." Simon says, "I just hope we don't change the past too much."

The next day, they see firsthand how Laura's family celebrates Thanksgiving. After the meal, they head upstairs. Now that it's cold out, they really can't go out and play in the creek anymore. Since there's no more field or garden chores, Alvin and Jeanette are off, so Jeanette's working with Ma, her sisters, and Mary during the evenings. Alvin runs around outside with Laura while Simon experiments with wires, using the solar batteries, which proved to be in perfect shape. Theodore plays with Carrie, keeping her out of the way so they can start teaching the girls how to quilt.

The month flies by, and soon it's the last day of school. The teacher wrote down the chipmunks' grades so they could show Dave if and when they get back home. They tuck the grade sheets into their old clothes, which are still tucked safely away in a corner of Laura and Mary's room. "Do you have an estimate on how long this is going to take you?" Alvin asks, "Because I've had fun, but I think we're all ready to go home." "It's a bit harder doing this than it would be building another raft, and we can't very well take a raft out of here if we're in the past, Alvin." Simon says. "I know that, Simon." Alvin says, "Any luck with the metals?" "I've tried iron, bronze, brass, and zinc. None of them work good enough to get us home, and I still need to make a new door." Simon says, "I'm going to go back to the blacksmith's before we head home, so I can check on the steel he was shaping for me, and see—WAIT!"

"What is it?" Alvin asks. "Pennies of this age were still made of solid copper! I've been carrying the solution around for the last three months!" Simon says excitedly. "We still don't have enough for all the wire you need." Alvin says, looking at the penny Simon pulled out of his pocket. "I know. I'm going to talk to Pa before I talk with Mr. Oleson, but if I can make deliveries or help in the store, we could get enough." Simon says. "You're only nine, Simon. You're too young to get a job." Alvin says. "No child labor laws in this day, Alvin. Factories of today are why they have them in our day." Simon says, turning into the blacksmith's shop. He comes out without the penny (and the two dimes he also had in his pocket), carrying a small coil of wire. He hands it to Laura and she carries it home.

"I think I figured it out." Simon says at supper. "Figured what out?" Ma asks. "How to fix the machine. It'll still take a few months, and it requires a lot of work, but it should work in the end. We'll be here for a few months yet, though." Simon says, "I'm planning on talking to Mr. Oleson about helping in the store, but I needed to talk to you first." "What for?" Pa asks. "Pennies. They're made of copper, and I need copper to fix the machine, but I know I need to go about it the right way. I can't just take them, and I can't buy copper out here, and this seems like the easiest way to do it this winter." Simon says. "But do you have to work at the Oleson's store?" Theodore asks. "No, Theodore. I guess what I'm saying is that I need to go into town tomorrow and see if there's anything I can do to earn what I need to." Simon says, "I need $20.00 worth."

"Check at Mr. Beadle's store." Laura says, "He might let you help with sorting the mail and with sales, too." "I'll do that." Simon says, "Tomorrow's Saturday. I'll start out right after breakfast." "Okay then." Ma says, "But be careful. You're only ten inches tall." "I need you to pick up some things for me when you go tomorrow." Ma says. "I'll fix you a lunch." Theodore says. "No need, Theo. I'm a chipmunk. I know how to find food." Simon says.

Simon gets up before anyone else upstairs. He gets dressed and gets the other chipmunks up. "Get Laura and Mary up, Alvin. I have to go out and care for the animals." Simon says, then turns around and almost falls through the hole in the floor, "Oops. Need to watch where I'm going." "That you do, Simon." Alvin says, laughing at Simon.

Simon goes down and puts on the coat Ma made him before he goes out to feed the animals and milk the cow. Pa comes out just as he finishes milking, and takes the pail inside. Simon goes inside for breakfast. After he gets done, he goes upstairs and changes into his school clothes. Then he takes the list and money from Ma, puts on the socks and shoes they got, thanking God he was actually able to walk in them, then pulls his coat back on and pulls on the mittens. "I'll be back tonight, so don't worry." Simon says. "Stay in town if there's a blizzard." Ma says. "I'm a chipmunk. We lived in the mountains for six years. I can handle a lot." Simon says, "My brother's will worry more if I don't risk it than if I do."

He walks out the door. He slips on the frozen puddles all the way, falling at least seven times within a minute. "This is ridiculous." Simon says out loud, "Seven times, and I'm only to the river. I've got to do this. We need to get back to Dave." He gets back up and manages to walk all the way to town without falling again. He goes to Mr. Oleson's first. He didn't need any help, so Simon walks across the street to Mr. Beadle's. "Hi, Simon." Mr. Beadle says, "What brings you in?" "Actually, I wanted to see if you needed any help. I found out what I could do to fix my machine, but I need a lot of copper, and—" Simon says, "I guess what I'm trying to say is I need to earn some money, and I wanted to know if there's anything I could do." "I can show you how to sort the mail, you could do that." Mr. Beadle says, "But you go back to school in April, right?" "Yes, that's why I need to do this now." Simon says, "My brothers are really missing our father, and I need to fix this."

Simon returns home that night with the things Ma asked him to get and 18¢. "He let you?" Alvin asks when he sees the money, a dime, a nickel, and three pennies. Simon puts the pennies in a tiny box Ma had given him the night before, then turns to Alvin. "He did, but at this rate it's going to take all winter to get the amount of copper I need. Tomorrow I'll get the money changed over before I come back." Simon says, "Come on, Alvin. Supper's ready." They head downstairs. After supper, Simon goes out to do the chores, then goes to bed.

They head into the church on Christmas eve. Jeanette remembers the Christmas celebration from the books, but doesn't expect to get anything. Nellie's showing off another new fur cape, infuriating Laura and Brittany. The Christmas tree looks slightly different than what Laura had described. There's still the pink candy bags, but there's dresses and quilts folded up underneath. They're wearing their church clothes. Mr. Tower and Mr. Beadle hand out the presents, handing things to everyone around them, but nothing but the candy to them so far. Then the chipettes get porcelain jewelry boxes, age order. (Britt, then Jen, then Ellie) someone puts tiny sleds in front of the three chipmunk boys. Then the chipettes get tiny hand-made porcelain dolls. "I didn't think we'd get anything." Jeanette whispers as Ellie clings to the doll. Someone walks past carrying a stuffed bear, small enough for Theodore, and hands it directly to him. Someone hands Mary a new blue coat and Carrie a red coat. Then a new fur and muff set for Laura. Then someone walks up to Brittany with a matching one, made of mink. (What, so she has fur, she still didn't like it when Nellie acted so rude to her sisters) Then the quilts from the floor under the tree. All six girls get the dresses last. Red plaid Christmas dresses. They climb into bed still clinging to their dolls, and Theodore to his teddy.

They get up Christmas morning, missing Dave more than ever. Simon runs out to do the chores, not paying any attention to what's around the house. Pa's already out there, finishing the milking. "Why don't you feed the chickens, I already got everything else done." Pa says, heading in with the milk. Simon runs back in and gets everyone else up. It's Christmas. The girls run downstairs after putting on their new dresses, and the boys put on the new dress shirts Ma had made for them. The girls get aprons in their colors, they all six get a shiny new nickel, candy, and dishes they can actually lift. Then Pa walks in with a tiny (Chihuahua), squirmy puppy he had ordered and just picked up from the Nelson's this morning and hands it (it's only four weeks old, and it's TINY) to Alvin. First time in a long time Simon's seen Alvin's eyes light up like they did when he saw the pup. He sends another letter off to Dave and his human siblings.

Merry Christmas, Dave. I hate to start a letter this way, but be warned, Alvin got a puppy, and he's refusing to leave the pup here. We should be back within the next six to nine months, depending on how long it takes me to earn the monetary value of the copper needed to fix the time machine. We all miss you. I'm going to have to make it a bit bigger for all they've given us. I guess country people are kinder than city people. Makes me wonder if I should have corrected Alvin so much over the years. Sorry about that. Anyway, it's a tiny puppy, so he's going to have a lot to do over the next few weeks, being that it was too young to leave it's mother. His, Simon, his, and his name is Cruncher! Sorry, his mother. Anyway, sorry about the interruption. Alvin just grabbed Laura's pencil from upstairs and pushed me out of the way. As I was saying earlier, we hope to be home by next September, or December at the very latest. I still don't know what to use to insulate the wires once I get them made, but I'll figure it out. Like Tomas Edison with the light bulb, it's trial and error. I'll try with the penny I found in the street last night. I already have some things I can try, so we'll see how fast I can do this. See you soon. Simon.

They then run upstairs and grab what they had worked on for everyone. The chipettes made handkerchiefs for Ma and Pa, and had Brittany embroider them, four flowers on Ma's and CI on Pa's. Simon had 44¢ extra, so he got candy for his siblings and the kids.

Simon continues working for two months. Brittany wears the furs with her pink coat, and Laura with her red coat, all winter long. (Britt's furs are dark brown, almost black) on the 24th of January, Ma plans a surprise party with Pa and Mary while the six are outside playing with Laura the boys' sleds. "Let's invite everyone from school." Ma says. "Nellie too?" Laura asks, walking into the house. "Yes, Nellie too, Laura, and keep them outside." Ma says, "Take the dog with you." "Yes, Ma." Laura says, scooping up the puppy.

Mary goes around and invites everyone from their school in Sunday school the next day. Ma and Pa keep the chipmunks up with them, to keep them safe. Everyone shows up on the 27th, even Nellie and Willie. Nellie has three packages wrapped in white store paper, and so does Willie. They set the packages on the bench against the wall. Ma hands the girls rag dolls and knitting needles. Pa hands all six their own, tiny Bibles. After they eat, Nellie and Willie pull the six chipmunks aside. "Sorry we were so rude to you guys." The two say. "I never realized what you guys were really like." Nellie says, "We brought you something." She hands the packages to the girls first. "Oh, Ellie." Brittany whispers to her sister, then says, "They're so beautiful, Nellie. Thank you." She doesn't reply, just elbows Willie hard. "Ouch!" Willie yells, "Oh, yeah." He hands the smaller packages to the boys. "We'd better hide these from Dave." Simon, always the sane one, says after the two walk away. "Yeah, I still remember him taking my old one. I can't believe I managed to lose it." Alvin says. "I can. You never pay attention to anything." Simon says.

In April, Simon realizes he has just enough, so no margins for error here. He takes the pennies into the blacksmith and asks him to create a wire out of them on his way to school for the first day. The chipettes are wearing the dresses Nellie gave them, white lawn dresses with colored sashes, with their bonnets. Brittany is now mimicking Laura, pushing hers back the second they get far enough from home to not get noticed, then pulling it up close to school. Nellie's no longer mean to the chipettes, nor is Willie with the chipmunks. Nellie brought a bag of candy on this day, and shares it with them at lunch, but doesn't give Laura or Mary any at first. "Nellie, it wouldn't hurt you to give Laura and Mary at least one piece." Eleanor says, glaring at her.

School goes well, and in June they get their grades written out once again once it's out. The machine is now big enough for them to take all they've gotten home with them. Simon's found an insulator and has the wires all prepared. While Alvin helps Pa in the fields as well as doing Simon's chore, Simon spends every waking hour re-wiring the machine. (the batteries held a charge, but the charge didn't get to the control panel. The wires were short-circuiting)

On August 31st, the machine is finished. "Guys, pack everything but what you plan on wearing tomorrow into the machine." Simon says, "We're going home." "Finally!" Alvin yells. "Alvin!" Simon says, "The dog stays inside." "He-he can't come?" Alvin asks. "No, he can, but he's not staying in the time machine all night." Simon says. "Oh. Oops." Alvin says. The girls keep the lawn dresses and their straw bonnets inside, and the boys keep their school clothes, along with their good hats. "Are we doing chores tomorrow?" Alvin asks. "I am, and so are Theo and Ellie, but we're leaving about 10:00, so no." Simon says, heading down the ladder to tell Ma and Pa.

When they go downstairs the next morning, they find little presents next to their human-sized plates. The girls got new hand-knit cardigan sweaters in their colors, and the boys each got tiny tool kits, created by the blacksmith in the town. Alvin and Simon push the ten month old pup into the machine before the others climb inside. The girls slip into their cardigans when they step in, but they're happy to have AC again. "Does Dave know we're coming?" Alvin asks. "We're going to surprise him, Alvin." Simon says, "But I did tell him September, and it's September."

Dave's sitting forlornly on the couch in the living room when he thinks he hears his chipmunks' squeaky voices. Violet and Klaus are in school, and Sunny's in front of him watching TV. Suddenly he's being mauled by a Chihuahua puppy with six screaming chipmunks grabbing his legs.

"Look at you guys!" Dave says happily. "Nellie gave us these dresses." Brittany says. "They're really pretty, Brittany." Dave says. Simon hands Dave their grade sheets then, which gets them all a huge smile. The three boys go downstairs and unload the machine. They all put their stuff away before they go back into the room with Dave to see Violet and Klaus come home. "We made it, guys." Simon says happily, "We survived a year in the past." "I just hope we didn't affect Laura's books any." Jeanette says.

Hi, guys. This is Laura Ingles Wilder. It's now 1810. I hope you all made it back safely. I'm so glad I got to meet you. I have a daughter, and she's doing well. I never forgot about you guys. I guess what Jeanette said was right. I was a teacher for three years. Mary's blind now, but she went off to college and she's doing good. She still sews and braids rugs, and she's started doing beadwork. Ma and Pa still have the handkerchiefs you guys made. –Laura


	6. AATC Meet the Quagmires

The Baudelaire's lives have gotten a lot better since they met Dave Seville, who, though not in VFD, is still a Very Fine Dad. They found out their best friends, the Quagmire's, had survived, Olaf and Ian had been in jail for a year, life has been pretty good for them. It's almost like their unfortunate past has given way to a more joyful present. Simon and Klaus still go through the commonplace-journals about the life with Ian, and Klaus still keeps a commonplace notebook. Violet and Jeanette still work on their inventing skills, just in case they have to strike again, but after the time machine incident, they included Simon as well. The child prodigy excels at everything. Theodore, Eleanor, and Sunny still spend a lot of time cooking, and with Sunny now a little easier to understand, things are better all around.

_I unlocked the cage we were entrapped in with a screwdriver key chain Dave had given me for Christmas._ "I still remember that Christmas, Klaus. Dave wasn't ready for Christmas. Alvin got a corkscrew-stopper combo Dave called a pogo stick, Theodore got a dirty dishrag, and I got that screwdriver. I never thought we'd actually need them. The screwdriver came in handy; the dishrag calmed Theodore when Ian threw him down the hall. Truthfully, I think Alvin was the only one who DIDN'T get any use out of what Dave gave him." Simon says, turning back to the book, _We quickly ran and climbed into Dave's car the second before he took off after Ian, who was in the usual black SUV. Dave was surprised when he saw us then, and Alvin surprised me. I guess he does have feelings, if he missed Dave. Mr. Macho still tried to hide it, though. I hope we never see Ian Hawke again, but if I know him as good as I think I do, he's still out there, out to get us._

"Want to go onto the next one?" Simon asks. "Why not?" Klaus asks. "Klaus, Isadora's on the phone!" Violet says, running to the library door. "I guess there's a reason." Simon says, "I'll pull it out." "I'll be right back." Klaus says.

_Today we met the Chipettes and found out they were with the rat himself. That's right. Ian Hawke, in the flesh. Alvin wants to warn the girls, but how can we, if we can't get Ian to stop what he does? He wants our money. He wants the money we can't get to until we're 18, but Dave's unable to stop him at that. We're running out as it is. IAN'S STEALING OUR MONEY!_Simon's thoughts wander to that day, years ago. _'"Simon, don't accuse Ian. I know you guys don't like him, but he'd never steal from you guys, believe me." Dave said. "Dave, I know what I'm talking about. Call the bank. Ask who's been withdrawing our money, cause it sure hasn't been us." Simon replied.'_ "Simon?" Klaus asks, "You okay? I've been standing here for ten minutes." "Oh, sorry." Simon says, turning the page.

_Dave checked, and he did somehow manage to get our bank account numbers. Not only that, he's using it to care for the chipettes. Now that's a low blow. Caring for the most beautiful chipette I've ever seen with my money. But, we'll get through this. Alvin told Brittany about Ian's true colors, before she fell off the rack and barely escaped getting covered in ranch dressing. Later on, Jeanette came out while I was playing chess in the school courtyard. She really knows how to play chess. We're actually a lot alike. _"That's a little off topic, Simon." Klaus says. "I was a little out of it. You saw the movies. That's the day after we met them." Simon says, turning back to the book. _Anyway, there's a singing competition coming up. Toby's not at all like Dave, and with Alvin too busy to practice, the Sing-off tomorrow will be a landslide for the opposition. Hard to believe this, but I just called Jeanette the opposition, but that is what they are right now. Maybe after this is all over we can be friends. On an unrelated note, Alvin's been deserting us lately to hang with the jocks. His 'friend' Ryan Edwards threw me into the garbage can! The janitor dumped me into the dumpster, where Alvin found me. He thought I'd let him help me out. WRONG! I hope Theodore wasn't too upset after finding us fighting in there. Thank God Alvin lies better than I do, or he'd be crying. As it was, Theo didn't believe it. And I can't believe Alvin's on the FOOTBALL team! _Simon turns to the next page. This page isn't as tidy as the others. Simon may be strong, but Alvin really hurt him that day. "Simon, what was so upsetting?" Klaus asks. "Just read." Simon says, the deserted feeling returning.

_The Sing-off was today. Alvin skipped out on us to play football. The chipettes (and Ian) won by default. We'd never had to sing without Alvin, and we weren't starting today, in front of everyone. I-I can't sing lead! I have stage fright! Anyway, Alvin tried to appologise, but I can't forgive him yet. He left us in the dirt while he won the game!_ Simon turns to the next page then.

_We got up this morning with one less chipmunk. Theodore ran away, all because of what Alvin did last night! At least Alvin fixed it in the end, and, as always, Theodore ended up being the one thing that can force us to make up. The music competition is tomorrow night. I hope Alvin doesn't let us down._ Simon flips to the next-and last-page.

_I'll never believe this as long as I live. I saw it, but I'll never believe it. Alvin put someone before himself for once in his life! The story went like this: Ian had told the chipettes that they were to open for Britney Spears, and they refused—originally. Ian threatened them with their lives, something he never did with us, and they quickly (thank God) changed their minds. They got Ian's phone and called Toby. Alvin agreed to rescue them and had me instruct Jeanette on how to pick the lock. Theo told him where to find a red minibike, and off he rode. They called us out while he was still on the way back, but toby stalled the show long enough for him to arrive. He flew in on a yellow RC helicopter. Always has to have the best entrance, which drives me crazy, but we outsmarted Ian Hawke again. He told us they were in a steel hamster cage in the back seat of the black limo. On an unrelated note, a fan told me about this series I'd like to read. Guess he didn't know we'd been through a lot of the same things as they had…_

"Wow. A-a fan told you about the books?" Klaus asks. "We don't get to spend much time at the public library, because it's too easy for us to get lost, stolen, or hurt." Simon says, "That's why Dave set this up for us." "Simon, I just realized something." Klaus says, sounding slightly scared. "What is it?" Simon asks. "Isadora seemed slightly panicked, and what you said about the chipettes just now—" Klaus says. "I'll look into it." Simon says, "Klaus, get everyone together, we have a mission."

As usual, Alvin runs things. Simon explains everything in the hall, including the part of the sixth book he had focused on. "Remember, Olaf isn't against putting the Quagmire's in a cage any less than Ian would be with the chipettes today." Simon whispers before the two walk in together. Alvin and Simon both explain the issue, with small arguments breaking out here and there, since they rarely get along. "We need a plan." Simon finally says.

They get to work. Simon attaches a camera to Alvin's stealthiest RC helicopter, then flies it to Ian's house. He flies through each floor, not finding anything until he reaches the third floor. A cage. "Guys, he did it again." Simon says. "Do they have a phone?" Violet asks. "No, but I'll fly this back and we'll get a two-way radio to them, and get contact set up." Simon says, "We'll get them, guys." "The Chipmunk Team is on the case." Alvin says, causing the six chipmunks to burst out laughing. "Alvin, you actually sounded like Chip." Simon says. "Well, he DID make me an honorary member before you, Simon." Alvin says. "GUYS!" Jeanette yells, "Calm down, we're not getting anywhere!" After hooking up the radio, they fly the copter back in.

A tiny camera moves in the corner of the chipmunks' room. In NYC, the rescue rangers are amazed at the chipmunks' resourcefulness in this instant. Back in LA, the chipmunks have placed the radio and fly the copter close enough to their faces so Violet and Klaus can see their friends. "I thought we'd never see you guys again!" Isadora says. "Thanks for finding our brother!" Duncan says. "I'd like to introduce you to our six new friends." Klaus says. Simon sends a photo of the six of them to the camera. "The one in the red is Alvin, the one in the blue with the glasses is Simon, the mastermind behind all this, and the boy in the green is Theodore." Violet says. "Brittany is in the pink, Jeanette is in purple, and Eleanor is the other one in green." Klaus says, "You'll get to see them in person shortly, because we're going to get you out of there. Simon's a genius, and Alvin, although he's a schemer, he'll get you out."

"It was his plan, Klaus. I panicked at the last minute, and we were about to go on stage, and—we each played a part, but Alvin's impulsivity saved the girls, not me." Simon says, not realizing his finger was still on the talk button. "How does Klaus know all this about you?" Quigley asks. "I documented everything regarding our constant escapes from Ian." Simon says, "Besides the fact that they have three movies out about them." "There's one difference between the Baudelaire's and the six of us, though." Alvin says, "We haven't gotten downhearted about it all. Theo got thrown into the hall. Simon got his glasses stolen. We've all six been held upside-down by our tails. Besides all that, he actually got our account numbers, he lied to the chipettes, and he caused me to fly into a window!" "Yeah. About that. Never give a chipmunk coffee, no matter how bad a certain chipmunk asks." Simon says, "We're on our way."

Using Violet's grappling hook design, Violet drives the group to the back of Ian's house. Alvin and Simon climb up the wall to the room and crawl inside. "Alvin, a little help?" Simon whispers. "Sure." Alvin says, "I never thought I'd be breaking INto Ian's house before." "Hey, guys." Quigley says, "How's life, Simon?" "You're the—wow. It's a small world. Dave adopted the Baudelaire's about six months ago." "Who is he?" Alvin asks. "The one who told me about the books, Alvin. The book Dave tripped over six months ago was one of them." Simon says. "Oh, yeah. Because I said they were just characters." Alvin says, "What are we doing standing around?" Alvin finds a lock, but he can't figure it out. "They don't call you a genius for nothing, Simon. Pick that lock." Alvin says.

"Where's Olaf?" Klaus asks. "Forget Olaf." Brittany says, "Where's Ian?" "Alvin give's the signal and Violet hits the window on the first try. They all climb down and run for the woods, where Violet had parked the car. The drive home is unremarkable, but the second they walk in the door, it's another matter. Dave was worried sick. They walk in with the Quagmire's and he relaxes, knowing that since they met the rescue rangers they want to try to make a difference on the west coast. He calls Claire, and soon the Quagmire triplets have a home again, and they'll be together all the time. (Dave and Claire date, they come over.) The police managed to capture the escaped criminals when they get a call from Violet Baudelaire.


	7. AATC Meet ER

"Guys, are you packed yet?" Dave yells up the stairs. "Alvin isn't!" Simon yells back. "Alvin, hurry! We're leaving for Chicago in half an hour!" Dave yells. "I can't!" Alvin yells, running unseen to the bathroom. Unknown to everyone but Simon, he hasn't been feeling well lately. "I'll do it, Dave." Simon says. "He can do it himself." Dave says, "Where is he, anyway?" "He's in the bathroom." Simon says, "I don't think he's feeling all that great today." Simon doesn't, however, let on that it's been since they got back from the time machine journey almost a year ago. Dave starts packing for Alvin, and Simon follows Alvin's suspected path.

"Alvin?" Simon asks outside the (not surprisingly) locked door. "I'm fine, Simon." Alvin says, opening the door. "I know you're not feeling great, but it's almost time to go." Simon says, watching Alvin's face. "Chicago, right?" Alvin asks. "We're going to Chicago." Simon repeats, "And we may have a concert or two, so you—" "I need to shake this bug." Alvin says almost too quiet, but the human behind him hears. Dave knew he'd had the flu, but he also thought Alvin was over it by now. "Maybe you better stay here." Dave says. "I'm fine, Dave." Alvin says, rolling his eyes at Dave, "Are we ready to go?" "All right. Go get into the car, guys." Dave says.

They fly out to Illinois and catch a cab. From there they drop their stuff at their hotel and go to a restaurant for supper. This is the first time in a while they've been in the same room, so Dave notices instantly when Alvin's out by 8:30 that night. " Simon, what's going on with Alvin?" Dave asks softly, trying not to scare Theodore. "He says he's fine, but he can't shake this bug, he's sleeping all the time, and he hasn't felt great since we got back from the machine test. That's all I know." Simon says, "And he asked me not to tell, so don't let on, please." "I'm glad you did." Dave says, "Maybe I'll get him to a doctor while we're here."

The next day they're all over Chicago. After Navy Pier, they take the water taxi to the Willis Tower, after they go to the mall there. After just a couple hours, Simon notices his normally fun-loving brother dragging his feet, looking exhausted. "Dave?" Simon says. Dave looks down and sees Alvin sitting on the sidewalk, almost in tears. "Alvin, what's wrong?" Dave asks, picking him up gently. Alvin doesn't answer, but the fact that he's asleep shortly after Dave picks him up was pretty unsettling. "That's it. The second I find a place, we're taking him to a doctor." Dave says.

"Uh, Dave?" Simon says, pointing up. [If you look at Simon, his chin is practically on the floor. He's watched every episode of every medical drama that's ever been out(Grey's Anatomy, ER, House), and this one's a big one.] "County General Hospital." Dave says, reading the sign on the wall, "I guess this is as good as anything." They all walk in. "Simon's in charge. Don't touch anyone or anything." Dave says, putting Alvin gently in the seat.

Simon's staring straight ahead, zoned. He sees doctors and nurses he recognizes and familiar settings from the now canceled series. He comes back to his senses when he sees Simon Brenner through the triage window. "Wow." Simon whispers, staring at the scene unfolding as a young woman collapses in the waiting room. Everyone else in the room clamors because she got there after they did, but no one pays any attention. Dave wades through all the people to the window.

"Would you guys mind checking out my son?" Dave asks once he arrives. "There's about a five hour wait, sir." Sam Taggart says. "I don't mind waiting, since he's asleep." Dave says, "There is one thing." "What is it?" Sam asks. "He's a chipmunk." Dave whispers, "From Alvin and the chipmunks." "We'll still check him, but you'll have to try to keep him hidden." Sam says, watching half the waiting room still in a frenzy over the woman they just took back.

"Where are we?" Alvin asks, waking up now that Dave's warm hands aren't there. "We're at a hospital. Dave got really worried when you started crying." Simon says, putting an arm around both his brothers. (Theodore was standing next to Alvin, staring at him) "I wasn't crying, Simon." Alvin says, wiping a tear out of the corner of his eye. "You're lying." Simon whispers, softly trying to calm his brother down before he calls attention to them. Dave comes back with some forms. He gently picks Alvin up and puts him in the next seat, now empty. After Dave fills out the majority of the form, he hands it to Simon, who knows the rest. Simon pulls a pen out of his hoodie pocket and starts to write on the bottom of the back form.

_He hasn't acted right for months now. Almost a year, actually. He hasn't been able to get over the most recent flu bug and he's constantly exhausted. I think I have an idea of what it is, but I don't want to think along that path any more than I have to. He's my brother. So the chief complaint would be that he's had a stomach virus for about a week and a half, without relief, and that I think it may be serious. He's had a liver transplant, live donor, perfect match. He's also had his appendix out. (If it is what I think it is, and he needs marrow, I'm a match.) [Simon Seville]_

After about half an hour, they call him back. Simon's description had put Nurse Taggart on edge. Simon Brenner is the attending that takes his case, and Abby Lockhart, still resident, joins him. Brenner walks in and finds five chipmunks and a human. He walks over to the bed and finds the most famous of them in the bed, asleep under the covers. He instantly walks out and calls Abby in. Abby looks him over and draws some blood, making the sleeping chipmunk open his eyes and cry. Sam takes it to the lab.

Simon walks out of the room, unknown to Dave, and explores the hospital. He visits the surgical floor, OB, and Pediatrics, before he gets hung up (literally, by his tail) in the daycare. After he gets free, he finds the elevator and returns to Dave, right as Dave was looking for him. "Where were you, Simon?" Dave asks. "I went to look around for a little while. I just needed to clear my mind." Simon says, "I think I may go outside for a little while, but don't worry." Neela Rasgotra, who was down on a consult, sees the little blue-clad chipmunk head out into the ambulance bay and follows him.

"Simon, are you okay?" Neela asks. "I'll be all right." Simon says, looking just the opposite with tears in his eyes, "I think I already have a diagnosis for my brother, but I don't like it, Neela." "What is it?" Neela asks. "I think he's got some form of cancer." Simon says, "I can't let Theo see me like this." "That's why you wandered off?" Neela asks, having seen him in the elevator earlier. "No, I wanted to see the hospital." Simon says, "That's why I came out here. So none of my brothers would see." "I'm hiding from my intern." Neela says. "Harold." Simon says after thinking for a minute. "He's driving me crazy." Neela says, "Hey, if you want, I could get Tony Gates. Maybe he can distract you."

"No need, Mayday." Tony Gates says, appearing as if out of nowhere, "I know there's a certain patient in the ICU you may really get along with." "Mayday?" Simon asks, turning to Neela in shock. "It's a nickname, Simon." Neela says. "I think not, Dr. Gates, but thanks anyway." Simon says. "His brother's inside, and he's a bit worried, and he has an idea as to what it is." Neela whispers, then says out loud, "I have to get to that consult. Keep an eye on him, Tony." "Simon, I'll be right back." Tony says, "I have to go get clearance from the ICU before I can take you up. You have to meet this kid, Simon." Tony says.

A more familiar character walks in the Ambulance bay after Tony leaves. "Toby?" Simon asks, "What are you doing here?" Simon asks. "I was in the area, and I got a call from Dave." Toby says, "What's going on?" "Alvin's sick, and Dave's getting him checked out." Simon says as Tony returns. "Who is this?" Tony asks. "My cousin Toby." Simon says, "Dave called him." "Okay, come on. I got clearance." Tony says. "Toby, tell Dave I'm with Dr. Gates. If he watched the series with me, he knows who Gates is." Simon says, "Do I need to do anything, you know, so he doesn't get sicker?" "He's got a genetic condition, Simon." Gates says, sliding the boy's door open, "You're fine." Simon's still in Tony's pocket.

"Hi. Simon Seville." Simon says, having climbed out of Tony's pocket. "Joshua." The boy says, "So you're the genius with the Chipmunks, right?" "I wouldn't say genius exactly, but yeah." Simon says, "My brother's downstairs. Why are you in here, if you don't mind my asking?" "Fazio-Londe Syndrome." Joshua says. "Invariably fatal." Simon says, remembering what he had read on the internet. "I know. I'm in college, Simon." Joshua says. "Coll—" Simon says, "Wait, you're—" "He's a prodigy." His mom says from the doorway. "So is he." Someone says nearby. Simon recognizes the voice instantly. "Alvin." Simon whispers, too surprised that Alvin's up here to say more. "Are you going to introduce us?" Joshua asks. "Oh, yeah. This is my older brother, Alvin." Simon says, "Alvin, this is Joshua."

"Don't tell me you ran away from Dave again." Simon says. "They're trying to take more blood from me." Alvin says, ducking under the bed as Sam Taggart and one of the many ICU nurses come running in after Alvin. Simon dives under the bed. "Alvin, they're trying to help you." Simon says, "Go on. I'll be down in half an hour. Sam, if you guys could wait until I get down there, I'll help you out." "Okay." Alvin says, allowing Sam to pick him up and carry him back down. "Not good with pain or blood." Simon explains after Alvin left.

"So, you want to play chess?" Joshua asks. "Sure!" Simon says, immediately forgetting about Alvin. They play for the entire half hour. After, Simon heads back down to be with Alvin, so he doesn't flip when they draw more blood.

They stick the needle into Alvin. The tears run down the little chipmunk's face. Simon tries to distract him, but there's nothing he can really do. Once they pull the needle out, he's calm once again, but he's still trembling in Simon's arms, clinging to his brother. "Don't EVER let them do that again, Dave!" Alvin says after they leave. "Alvin—" Dave says, looking at Simon. "What is it, Dave?" Simon asks. "Let's go outside." Dave says. They walk out to the ambulance bay together. "Simon, they said it's cancer. Leukemia." Dave says, "I just couldn't bear to tell him he's going to need needles every few days, if he's going to fight this."

"It's your choice. He's still a minor." Simon says, "You have to make him fight it!" And with that, Simon breaks down and cries. Dave reaches over to him, planning on putting his hand around Simon's back. "Leave me alone!" Simon yells. Dave jerks his hand away quickly, knowing he's never seen Simon like this. "Simon, it's okay." Dave says. "Just go back inside." Simon says, trying to hold himself together, "Take care of Theodore. I'll be all right." "Toby's with them, Simon." Dave says. "Just go!" Simon says sharply.

Simon runs to the ICU. "Simon!" Tony says, "What's wrong?" "Why do I ALWAYS have to be right?" Simon practically yells. "What's wrong, Simon?" Joshua asks. "It's cancer." Simon whispers, holding back the threatening tears.

They send him up to oncology and start him on chemo. "Dave, can I stay here for the night?" Simon asks the next day as they're sitting in his room waiting for him to return. "If he's not too sick." Dave says, "And only if he wants you to." "I guess need won't count then." Alvin says from a nurse's shoulder. "So—" Simon starts. "Yes, Simon, you can stay." Alvin says before turning to the basin the nurse had left. "No, Alvin. You're too sick." Dave says. "I need him here." Alvin says.

After about three months, they do more tests. The results don't come in until after Dave left with Theodore and the girls. "It's really gone?!" Simon asks, happy, but in shock. "Yes, Simon." Tony says, having picked them up for the oncologist. "Can you call Dave for us?" Alvin asks. "Of course." Tony says, dialing the number and handing Alvin the phone. He pushes speaker first thing.

Dave thinks something's wrong, since it's about 3:00 a.m. "What's going on!" Dave says, flipping out. Alvin and Simon are too busy laughing to answer. "Gates here. Sorry. They seem to have found something funny in the room." Tony says. "Sorry, Dave." Simon says, "We have good news, but we were listening to you and it was hilarious." "What is it?" Dave asks. "He's in remission." Simon says joyfully. "Really? You're not joking?" Dave asks. "No, I'm not. This is no joking matter." Simon says, "He's doing pretty good." "Is it too early to come in?" Dave asks. "I should say." Tony says, "But we'll work on discharge, so you can take him back to California. You may want to invest in tiny face masks for a while, try to keep him healthy, but he's otherwise fine."

"Why masks?" Dave asks. "The chemo lowers the immune system, Dave." Simon says. "Oh. Okay." Dave says, obviously not getting it. Dave comes in right at 7:00, and Alvin's more than ready to go home. (Did I mention that Alvin hates hospitals as well?) They get on the plane at noon. Alvin sleeps all the way home, both on the plane and in the car. After they get home, everyone rushes at Alvin. Paparazzi surrounds them. It's obvious that Alvin's still not well, but he's doing a lot better.


	8. AATC Meet Victorious

(They got pear phones just like mini versions of Tori's)

Dave's opening the mail on a Friday morning. '_Huh. Hollywood arts. I wonder why anyone would send me this._' "Dave?" Simon asks. "Why did this come in?" Dave asks, as if Simon would know. "I don't know. Why don't you read it?" Simon says sensibly.

Dear Mr. Seville:

Several of our students were at the last Alvin and the Chipmunks concert, and every one of them were in my office this week, wondering why they go to a regular public school instead of one full of talented students like Hollywood arts. I think it would be a good idea to try this, so if it's possible, I'd like to see them over the weekend to audition. One of our students has actually been on tour over the summer.

Sincerely,

Hollywood Arts High School

"Wow. I wonder who brought that up." Simon says. "Me too. What do you think about it?" Dave asks, "You'd be in the spotlight more." "I know. But I'll do it for Alvin. We did just get back from Chicago a couple weeks ago." Simon says. "Go get your brothers and the chipettes, tell them there's a family meeting in five minutes." Dave says. "Okay." Simon says, running out of the room.

"Guys, family meeting, just us, five minutes." Simon says. Everyone rushes to the living room and clamors onto the couch. "Guys, I need to talk to you all about something that came in the mail today." Dave says. Everyone but Simon turns and glares at Alvin. "It's not him." Simon says. "It's not?" Theodore asks. "Just pay attention." Simon says. "I'll read the letter to you." Dave says, "Dear Mr. Seville: Several of our students were at the last Alvin and the Chipmunks concert, and every one of them were in my office this week, wondering why they go to a regular public school instead of one full of talented students like Hollywood arts. I think it would be a good idea to try this, so if it's possible, I'd like to see them over the weekend to audition. One of our students has actually been on tour over the summer. Sincerely, Hollywood Arts High School."

After he finishes, everyone stares in shock for a moment. "Hollywood Arts?" Alvin asks. "Yes, Alvin." Simon says. "So then—" Alvin says. "We're going in tomorrow and singing for the principal." Dave says as Jeanette returns from Dave's office. "School starts there on Monday." Jeanette says. "I caught an episode." Brittany says. "Of what?" Jeanette asks. "Victorious." Brittany says, "Tori Vega, guys." "Didn't she just get back from a tour herself?" Simon asks. "We'll have to find out tomorrow. Now get to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow." Dave says.

"Hollywood Arts. This is it, Simon." Alvin says. "What's it?" Simon asks. "Talent scouts. We'll be even more famous!" Alvin says. Simon rolls his eyes and climbs into his bed. Nobody objects to the hour early bedtime, for they're too excited about the next day.

"Guys, get up!" Dave yells the next morning, about 8:00 in the morning, "We have half an hour until we have to be there." They reach for their outfits, but Brittany stops them. "It's a performance, guys! We should dress like it is!" Brittany says. She pulls out one of the dresses she wore when she was with Ian, before she pulls out Jeanette's and Eleanor's as well. The boys wear what they wore for Music Mania.

"We need to pick a song." Alvin says. "We already know what we're singing." Brittany says. "I was talking to Simon." Alvin says. "Eye of the Tiger." Simon says. "Thanks, Si." Alvin says. They head out the door, music in hand, five minutes later. "Okay, let's see what you have." The principal says. All six have on their headset microphones. Alvin starts off the boys.

(Alvin)

Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance  
Now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive

So many times, it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

(All)  
It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge  
Of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the  
Eye of the tiger

(Theodore)  
Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds  
Still we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive

(All)  
It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge  
Of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the  
Eye of the tiger

(Simon)

Risin' up straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance  
Now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive

(All)  
It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge  
Of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the  
Eye of the tiger

The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger

The Chipettes go next, and Brittany starts them off.

(Brittany)

Three little birds sat on my window,

And they told me I don't need to worry.

Summer came like cinnamon, so sweet.

Little girls double Dutch on the concrete.

(Oh) Maybe sometimes,

We got it wrong but it's all right.

The more things seem to change (ooh)

The more they stay the same.

Oh, don't you hesitate…

(All)

Girl, put your records on.

Tell me your favorite song.

You go ahead let your hair down. (Go ahead and…)

Sapphire and faded jeans,

I hope you get your dreams.

Just go ahead let your hair down.

You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.

(Jeanette)

Blue as the sky, sun burnt and lovely

Sipping tea in the bar by the road side (just relax, just relax)

Don't you let those other boys fool you.

Gotta love that afro hair do.

(Oh) Maybe sometimes

We feel afraid, but it's all right.

The more you stay the same (ooh)

The more they seem to change.

Oh, don't you think it's strange…

(All)

Girl, put your records on.

Tell me you favorite song.

You go ahead let your hair down (go ahead and…)

Sapphire and faded jeans,

I hope you get your dreams.

Just go ahead let your hair down

You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.

(Eleanor)

T'was more than I could take.

Pity for pity's sake (ooh)

Some night's kept me awake.

I thought that I was stronger.

When are you gonna realize,

That you don't even have to try any longer.

Do what you want to.

(All)

Girl, put you records on.

Tell me your favorite song.

You go ahead let your hair down (go ahead and…)

Sapphire and faded jeans,

I hope you get your dreams.

Just go ahead let hair down.

You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.

"So, do we get to come?" Alvin asks eagerly. "Let me talk to your father." He says. Dave follows him into the office, while the six remain in the practice auditorium. "Dave, I need their transcripts and I need you to fill these out." He says, handing Dave the six stacks of forms as Tori Vega walks in. "You called?" Tori asks. "Yes. Could you keep an eye on our newest students without letting on that they're coming?" he asks. "Yes." Tori says, walking out the door.

"Hey guys." Tori says as she enters the (usually) classroom. "Tori Vega." Brittany says, acting like she did with the Chihuahua in the Squeakquel. "Don't act like that." Tori says. "So how should we act?" Simon asks. "Like you're at school." Tori says. "Please, say that differently before Alvin goes berserk." Simon says. "HEY!" Alvin yells. "I only say it because it's true." Simon says. They're now in the main hall. "Why are all the lockers decorated?" Jeanette asks. "Hollywood Arts tradition." Tori says. "Alvin, get down from there!" Simon says, "Sorry. I can't say I didn't warn you." "You get used to a lot around here, Simon. People carrying puppets everywhere, excitable redheads, and then there's my sister." Tori says as Dave comes out of the office. "Ready to go, guys?" Dave asks. They head out the door.

That Monday, Dave gets everyone up early (6:30 a.m.) "Guys, get up!" Dave yells. "Why so early?" Simon asks. "School starts today." Dave says. Everyone's up quickly. Violet and Klaus catch the bus. Dave chases the six chipmunks out the door to the car, but goes supposedly the wrong way. "Where are we going?" Theodore asks. "School." Dave says. "But you're—wait." Simon says, suddenly getting it. "This is the way to Hollywood Arts, Dave." Alvin says. "I know that, Alvin." Dave says, quickly pulling into the lot in front of the school, "Remember to stop by the office." "We will." Simon says.

Alvin

English

Math

Science

History

Lunch

Music

Singing

Dance

Acting

Simon

English

Math

Science

History

Lunch

Music

Singing

Dance

Acting

Theodore

English

Math

Science

History

Lunch

Music

Singing

Dance

Acting

Brittany

English

Math

Science

History

Lunch

Music

Singing

Dance

Acting

Jeanette

English

Math

Science

History

Lunch

Music

Singing

Dance

Acting

Eleanor

English

Math

Science

History

Lunch

Music

Singing

Dance

Acting

They're still staring at their schedules when Tori Vega walks into the office. "Hey. I was supposed to give you these, show you to your lockers, and help you out today." Tori says, "Warning, Psycowitz is a bit crazy." "Psycowitz?" Simon asks. "Sorry. The acting teacher." Tori says. "So the name's true then." Simon says, laughing. They all walk out of the office and Simon runs smack into Robbie's leg. He looks up and sees 'Rex', Robbie's ventriloquist's dummy. "I take it that's the puppet guy." Simon says, dusting himself off. "His name is Robbie, but yes." Tori says.

"Who's the chipmunk?" 'Rex' asks. "Simon Seville, from the chipmunks. Today's their first day." Tori says. In an instant, all Tori's friends, Andre, Beck, Jade, and Cat, are practically on top of them. "Give us some room, guys. You're all used to superstars here." Tori says, "Uh-oh. There's my diva sister." "I have one of those too, Tori." Jeanette says, "Brittany." "But Brittany can sing, Brittany can dance, Brittany can do all that amazingly, Trina can't, Jeanette. Trina literally has no talent." Tori says. "They have regular classes too." Alvin says, sounding exasperated with school in general. "Every school does, Alvin." Tori says, "Come on, we're late for English." "So how did Trina get into this school if she has no talent?" Brittany asks. "Psycowitz and his coconuts, Brittany." Tori says.

By lunch, since they did just get back from Chicago and the oncology ward at County General two weeks ago, Alvin's half asleep on the table. "What's up with him?" Jade asks. He's just tired, right Simon?" Cat asks. "Not exactly." Simon says, urgently checking over his older brother, "He was diagnosed with leukemia three and a half months ago. He's in remission, but only for two weeks now. He still gets tired easily. Dave was trying to keep him out of football, but he's the star player at West Eastman, along with Ryan Edwards. Alvin doesn't know how to take it easy." "Oh, Simon." Cat says, seeing the relief in his eyes when he finds Alvin perfectly fine.

"Someone needs to tell the nurse then." Tori says. "I think Dave already did, Tori, but that is a good idea for us to make sure." Simon says. "Let's go." Tori says, leaving before Andre, Jade, and Beck arrive at the table. "Did Dave Seville tell you about Alvin?" Tori asks. The principal flips through the file with the chipmunks' information inside. "Yep. I even have discharge papers from County General in Chicago." He says. "Good." Tori says. "How is he doing so far?" he asks. "He's a bit tired, but that's to be expected, I guess." Tori says, looking at the chipmunk curled up in a ball on her hand, sound asleep, "Apparently they told Simon what to look for. Guys, we need to get to our music class. Did you guys bring anything?"

"Yeah." Simon says, "My brothers and I brought our instruments. Alvin and I have our guitars, and Theo at least had one of his drums." "One of?" Tori asks. "He plays a drum set, Tori." Simon says, jumping onto her shoulder and carefully following down her arm to his sleeping brother, "Alvin, it's time to wake up. You slept through lunch." "Nuts!" Alvin says. "It's okay, Alvin." Tori says, "I'll see about getting you something from one of my friends." "Thank you, Tori." Simon says, "We definitely don't want him skipping any meals right now. I'll have Dave fix a sack lunch for him just in case, for tomorrow."

Acting class, 3:00 p.m. "You can't be in a play until you do the bird scene." Psycowitz says. "And no one can tell you the secret, either. I learned that one the hard way." Tori says. "Doesn't school get out soon?" Simon asks. "One more hour, Si. We go a little longer, but we have a lot more things to do here." Tori says. Psycowitz gives each of the six the play book. "Great. Something else to study!" Alvin says grumpily. "Sorry, Psycowitz. He's just a bit tired." Simon says, "He had a hard summer, being that he was in the hospital the entire time. Alvin, I'll help you learn it. It's no different than Dave's songs."

"Thanks, Simon." Alvin says as they walk out. Tori follows them to the car, just to make sure they're safe. "How was your first day?" Dave asks. "Great, Dave." Simon, Theodore, and the Chipettes say. "Alvin?" Dave asks, "You didn't get into trouble, did you?" "No, Dave." Simon says, "For once, he was very well behaved." "I'll believe that when I see it." Dave says. "He's just a bit tired." Simon says, "Come on, Alvin. Tell Dave about school." "We're in an acting class, and we have to memorize and preform this scene before we can be in any plays." Alvin says, "They put us into a singing class as well." "And you fell asleep at lunch." Theodore says. "Theo, we were kind of trying to keep that secret." Simon says. "Maybe it'd be better if you stayed home tomorrow." Dave says, "If you're still so tired from—" "NO!" Alvin yells. "Okay then. But get to bed earlier tonight, so you maybe won't be so tired." Dave says. "Oh, and we need to come up with ideas on how to decorate our lockers." Jeanette says.

The next day they get started on their lockers. Alvin passes the bird scene, because of his confidence. He's much more awake today. It's almost like he hadn't even been sick all summer. Tori's still following them around, but they're starting to find friends. Everyone fits in here. Everyone has a place amongst the others, because they're all talented in one way or another. Simon isn't thrown into a dumpster this time. Robbie isn't tortured for carrying 'Rex' around. Jeanette isn't teased for being herself, and neither is Theodore.

The next day, Brittany passes the bird scene. The day after, it's Simon, then Jeanette, then Eleanor, and finally Theodore. They start working on a play soon after. In their singing class, they're working privately (like they did with Ms. Ortega) with the teacher on new songs for their concerts, and jointly writing songs on their own. Alvin's even passing his regular classes, and getting stronger by the day.

After lunch, about a month in (so it's September 15) they're at their lockers, getting ready to go to music class. Simon had been carrying both guitars. "I can get it myself, Simon!" Alvin yells, "You guys can stop babying me now! I'm fine!" "Alvin, please hush before someone kicks us all out because of your yelling." Simon says, wanting to yell back but not wanting to ruin this for everyone, "You can get it. Here." Simon hands Alvin the black beauty in it's hard case before picking up his own black and blue guitar. Theo pulls out his rarely played before now black and green guitar, and the Chipettes pull out their new color-coded guitars as well. (Alvin's has the A, the other two have the same shape, except no cross bar on the A, making it an upside down V. the girls' guitars are their colors, but white instead of black, and they just started lessons.)

"What was all that about?" Andre asks, being in their class, and so their 'protector' to make sure no one tramples them. "They're always fighting." Brittany says. "Not since he got sick, Brittany." Jeanette says, "They've seemed so close lately." "We have been, and it's a conscious effort every day to not let any of our disagreements escalate like that, but now that he's getting to be more like himself, it's harder." Simon says. "I like it this way." Theodore says. "I know, Theo, but it may not stay this way." Simon says. "I know." Theodore says, "At least he made it, right?" "Yes, Theo. Thank God he made it." "Are you two going to shut it so we can start class?" Alvin asks. "Alvin." Eleanor says, "That was rude." "Sorry, guys." Alvin says, "I'm just sick of everyone babying me." "That's only natural, Alvin." Andre says, "But you still can't yell at your brothers."

The play is about ready to be performed. Alvin got the lead, which is shocking. He's so tiny no one will be able to see him in the back, but they cast Alvin and Brittany as the two main leads anyway. Halfway through practice; however, Alvin's running out the door, Simon right behind him. "Alvin, what's wrong?" Simon asks, '_uh-oh. Not again._' "Alvin?" "Sorry. I'm fine, Simon. Don't tell Dave." Alvin says. "Alvin, I kind of have to. You threw up." Simon says. "I just ate something wrong, and according to our vet, my immune system's not up to par yet." Alvin says, "I'm fine now." "If you say so." Simon says, "I'm not trying to baby you, okay? I'm just worried sick that it'll come back and end up killing you." "I know. I shouldn't have snapped earlier." Alvin says, "Could you ask Dave to start packing me a lunch every day? I don't want this to happen again." "Sure." Simon says.

"You two okay in there?" Tori asks from outside, "Psycowitz is wondering why you guys took off so fast." "Alvin thinks he ate something wrong, Tori. He's fine now, and we'll be in there in a minute." Simon says, "It was just Tori. I'll make sure she doesn't tell." "Let's go." Alvin says, practically dragging Simon as he runs back to class, "Tori, please don't tell anyone what Simon told you." "I won't, Alvin." Tori says, "But why?" "If Dave finds out, he'll think I'm actually sick. I don't like doctors, Tori, and he'll want to take me to a doctor, and I may have to be pulled out of the play. Please don't tell." Alvin says. "Alvin, stop begging Tori." Simon says. "He's fine, Simon." Tori says, "I won't, Alvin. But if it happens again, I'll have to." "I know." Alvin says.

When Dave picks them up this time, Theo manages to keep the secret, but at supper later that evening, he refuses to join the others at the table. "I'm not hungry, Dave." Alvin says. "What's going on?" Dave asks. "Nothing, I'm just not hungry." Alvin says again. "He had a bit of a hard day today, Dave." Simon says, receiving a glare from Alvin. "Oh?" Dave asks, "What happened?" "I got this, Simon." Alvin says, sounding like he's pretty mad at Simon, "Today's lunch was apparently set out too early, at least for me." "What happened?" Dave asks, now worried about Alvin. "He ran out of our last class and threw up." Simon says. "Don't pull me out of the play, Dave!" Alvin begs. "I won't for now, Alvin, but you need to take it easy. If they have sports there, you can't play for a little while." Dave says, "It's for your own good."

The play starts on October 15, two months after they started school there. Dave's in the front row, watching his six chipmunks instead of managing them for once. "You guys were great!" Dave says, "How have your classes been going?" "Good." Simon says, knowing Alvin's got a bit of a secret involving their classes.

The secret is revealed the next day when the six bring home their first report cards, still in the envelope. Dave stacks them up to where Eleanor is first and Alvin is last. (The surprise was straight A's for the first time ever since he started school)

Alvin

English A

Math A

Science A

History A

Music A

Singing A

Dance A

Acting A

Simon

English A

Math A

Science A

History A

Music A

Singing A

Dance A

Acting A

Theodore

English B

Math C

Science B

History C

Music A

Singing A

Dance A

Acting A

Brittany

English B

Math B

Science B

History B

Music A

Singing A

Dance A

Acting A

Jeanette

English A

Math A

Science A

History A

Music A

Singing A

Dance A

Acting A

Eleanor

English B

Math C

Science B

History C

Music B

Singing A

Dance A

Acting A

"Alvin, I-I'm shocked!" Dave says. Alvin just stands there looking proud of himself. "What is it, Dave?" Brittany asks. Dave sets the card in front of the other five. Nobody in the family expected that from Alvin, not even Simon, but Simon knew. "I guess Hollywood Arts was a good choice, then." Dave says.

"Dave?" Simon asks as the others head up to bed later that night. "What is it?" Dave asks. "I know why his grades have improved considerably since we changed schools." Simon says. "Why?" Dave asks. "Because the focus of this school is on people's talents, not on fitting in." Simon says, "One of our classmates carries a ventriloquist's dummy named Rex everywhere, and he's not teased. Another one is extremely excitable, and she's one of Tori's closest friends. Everyone but Tori's sister is nice, and they're the talented ones." "They focus on talent?" Dave asks. "Hollywood arts is a school for gifted teens, Dave." Simon says, "That's why they have the acting classes, the music classes where they're working on writing and playing your own songs right now, singing and dance classes, which are actually really helpful right now, besides the fact that they audition for the school to begin with. They don't focus on languages, fitting in, or sports. As far as I know, there's not even a gym class. We belong here, Dave."

"Alvin, I can't believe you got straight A's!" Brittany squeals excitedly. "Didn't you notice when we walked in that that school was made for us?" Alvin asks, "That this school is based around talented kids, like us." "Alvin, are you sure you feel okay?" Jeanette asks, her hand on his head. He shoves it away, accidentally knocking her off balance. "I'm fine, Jeanette." Alvin says. "He's right, Jen." Simon says, "We're all talented. We all fit in here." "We don't have to act or dress like everyone else. We just have to be ourselves." Jeanette says, "I know, but I didn't expect Alvin to include the rest of us." "He's still the same Alvin, believe me." Simon says, rolling his eyes about what Alvin had been doing at school that day. "What?" Alvin asks, noticing. "Nothing, Alvin. You went a little crazy in English this morning is all." "That's just who he is. An annoyance." Brittany says.

'_Am I ever going to get her to see? I try to change, she thinks it's weird, I act like myself, and she's annoyed. When will I get the right balance to where she actually feels the same way I do for her?_' "Alvin, snap out of it!" Simon says, snapping his fingers in front of Alvin's face, "I think I know what's going on."

Simon drags him down the stairs and into the backyard, where the chipettes won't hear what they're about to say. "Alvin, I know that look." Simon says. "What look?" Alvin asks. "You're thinking about Brittany again." Simon says. "I can't get her to see how I feel, Simon." Alvin says, "I tried to change, she thought it was weird, I act like myself, she's annoyed. What do I do to prove I love her?" "Normally I'd say just be yourself, but you just said you tried that." Simon says, "Hmm. When you tried to change, you were nice to her, right?" "Yes, Simon." Alvin says, this time rolling his eyes at Simon, "She just doesn't seem to like me." "Alvin, just don't give up. I know you've liked her since we first saw them, but maybe she'll change her mind soon." Simon says. Little do the two know that they're being watched, by a certain chipette. '_I never thought he really meant it. I guess I need to believe him more. I know how I'd have felt if he hadn't made it, that's for sure._' Brittany thinks to herself, watching the two, '_He has changed my mind. I love you, Alvin Seville._'

They get pretty close to the same grades for the semester. It's almost Christmas time by this point. They decide to stay at the school for the rest of their high school career.

Christmas morning, Brittany has some news for her family, and she's scared. Alvin's noticed the last few days haven't been so good for Brittany, being that she's been throwing up every morning for about four days now. "Guys—" Brittany says, trembling slightly from fear. "What's wrong, Brittany?" Dave asks. "I-I'm pregnant." Brittany says.


	9. AATC Meet Private Practice

Previously:

_ Christmas morning, Brittany has some news for her family, and she's scared. Alvin's noticed the last few days haven't been so good for Brittany, being that she's been throwing up every morning for about four days now. "Guys—" Brittany says, trembling slightly from fear. "What's wrong, Brittany?" Dave asks. "I-I'm pregnant." Brittany says._

"You're WHAT!?" Dave yells, causing the trembling girl to all but collapse onto the couch. "Dave, she doesn't need this!" Simon yells. First time ever he's gone against Dave on his own free will. (The Baudelaire's are at Claire's, visiting their friends.) "Britt, you okay?" Jeanette asks, running to the extremely pale chipette. Brittany shakes her head and says, "I think something's wrong with the baby, Jen. Otherwise I wouldn't have told anyone yet. I'm only about four days." "DAVE!" Jeanette yells. "What is it?" Dave asks. "We need to get her to the doctor." Jeanette says, "The mother always knows when something's wrong." "Wrong?" Alvin squeaks. He's too terrified about the impending fatherhood to talk, and now he hears that something may be wrong.

Dave goes over to the phone and starts to dial the vet's number. "She needs a special doctor, Dave." Jeanette says, walking over. "But what self-respecting OB would take a chipette?" Dave asks, "If something goes wrong, Brittany's too small to operate, Jeanette." "I know, but we have to try." Jeanette says, handing Dave the number Brittany had found the day before. As he makes the call, Alvin snaps out of his trance.

"Dave?" Alvin asks, "You-you're not mad at me, are you?" "Yes, Alvin, but there's nothing we can do about it now." Dave says, watching his tiny, scared chipmunk son as he turns to walk away. He puts his hand in front of Alvin, stopping him instantly. "I may be mad right now, but I'm still here for you, Alvin." Dave says. "Thanks, Dave." Alvin says. Dave looks at Alvin, thinking back four months to when they first started going to Hollywood Arts, how sick Alvin still looked on that first day, and how different he looks now, like he's perfectly healthy again. '_He just got clearance from the vet for sports again, and he's excelling in school for once, and everything was going right. Then this had to happen. But on the other hand, the baby obviously isn't unwanted. Jeanette and Simon seem more than willing to help._' Dave thinks as he picks up the phone again and this time dials Seaside Wellness.

"Hello. Seaside wellness." The desk clerk says. "Is Addison Montgomery there?" Dave asks. "She just walked in." she says. "Can I talk to her?" Dave asks. "Hold on." She says, putting her hand over the mouthpiece of the office phone, "Addison, can you talk to this guy?" "Yeah, sure." Addison says, trading her little boy for the phone, "Hello?" "Hello. I need to know if you would be able to take on a chipmunk patient before I say anything else." Dave says, "It's Brittany." "Brittany Seville, from the chipettes?" Addison says, "Of course. Can you bring her in today, about 11:00 a.m.?" "Of course. Thanks." Dave says, hanging up.

"Guys, go get ready." Dave says, "We have to leave soon." "It's a miracle she's there today, Britt." Jeanette says. "I know, Jen, I know. I'm just scared." Brittany says, "It's my baby, Jen. I already love it. I'm so grateful Dave isn't trying to force me to hurt her." "Her?" Jeanette asks. "I want a girl, Jen." Brittany says, "It took me a day of so to decide I wanted it, and now I can't stand the thought of hurting her. Three and a half weeks to go." "Britt, not trying to scare you, but we're triplets, and so are the boys, the chance of triplets is actually very high." "I know, Jen. I'm worrying about a lot more than that right now." Brittany says.

They drive to the office building. When they reach Addison's floor, Addison's right there waiting for them. "Hey there, guys!" Addison says, "Ready, Britt?" Brittany looks expectantly at Alvin. "I'm coming, Britt." Alvin says, chasing after Addison. "We may not be able to find out much, Brittany, but we can try." Addison says. "I just want to make sure my baby isn't going to have any problems." Brittany says. Addison takes a look with the smaller probe on the ultrasound machine. When her expression changes, Brittany thinks it's bad news. Addison shows Alvin first, before she turns it to show Brittany.

"Triplets." Brittany says, "I can't say Jen didn't warn me there. Are they all healthy?" "They are, Britt, but I think it may be good for me to keep a closer eye on you for the next month." Addison says, "Are you guys planning on staying in school?" "I don't know how we can and keep this from the public eye." Alvin says, "That's the only problem I can find is that this could destroy our careers, but if we hide it, things will be fine." "You and your schemes, Alvin." Brittany says, "It may be better to tell them outright and just emphasize that we're chipmunks and they're adults at a much younger age, and most chipettes are mothers a lot earlier than this."

"Let's go with your idea." Alvin says as the two walk out of the room. "I'll come by in a week, Dave." Addison says. "Why?" Dave asks. "Triplets." Alvin says, his eyes full of fear. "There's nothing to be scared about, Alvin." Simon says. "What are we going to do about the public, though?" Theodore asks. "Ask Brittany." Alvin says, "She says we'll tell them right out, I'd rather try to keep it hidden so we don't take a chance with our careers."

"Let's just worry about things as they come along." Simon says, "For right now all that matters is Brittany and the triplets." "But what about school tomorrow?" Alvin asks, "What will we do then?" "Let's cross that bridge when we come to it." Simon says, "And I think it's better to tell the truth, Alvin." "Even if it ruins our career?" Alvin asks. "Then it ruins our career for a few weeks." Simon says, "I can't believe I'm quoting Ian, but we're talking chipmunks. People will come no matter what. We almost ruined our career that day, Alvin, and we're still out there." "Thanks, Si." Alvin says. They stop at Jett Records, where Dave takes Brittany and Alvin inside. He simply tells it like it is. "And you WANT me to tell?" their producer asks. "They do." Dave says.

By the next day, every one of their classmates know about Brittany's pregnancy, but no one knows that it's triplets yet. "Hey guys!" Tori says, "Is it true? There's a rumor going around about Brittany being pregnant." "Yes, it's true. We don't want them to know how many, but Britt and I have decided to tell our closer friends here." Alvin says, "We found out it's triplets." "He's still a bit panicked, Tori." Simon says. "I would expect, Simon. Three babies, and he's still in high school." Tori says as her friends join them. "You can tell them, Tori." Brittany says, "Save me the breath." "The rumors are true." Tori says, "And it's triplets. But don't tell anyone how many, that's a secret right now." "Triplets in high school." 'Rex' says, receiving a slap from Tori, "What was that for?" "It's a secret, Rex!" Tori and Brittany yell.

Addison comes for two weeks. By now Brittany's showing, and Alvin's a bit overprotective, trying to keep her from falling off anything. Simon and Theodore would have laughed if they didn't know how serious this truthfully was. Simon knows they're lucky the principal didn't kick them out for her pregnancy. "Jen, Ellie, we really need to start getting things ready for the babies." Brittany says at lunch. They're all back to eating school lunches, even Alvin. "I know, Britt, but what are we going to get?" Jeanette asks. "What would Gadget do, Jen?" Brittany asks. "I don't know." Jeanette says, before she disappears. Simon notices and follows her.

"Jen, what are you doing?" Simon asks. "Calling Gadget. Britt needs her help, and it's time they took a vacation." Jeanette says, "A real one." "I know." Simon says. "Hello?" Gadget says over the phone. "Hey, Gadget." Jeanette says, "Do you think you guys could come out here for a couple of weeks? We need some non-rescue help, preferably from someone our size." "What's going on?" Gadget asks. "Brittany's pregnant, and it's—hang on." Jeanette says, checking everywhere, "It's triplets, Gadget." "Wow. She's going to have her hands full." Gadget says. "We know. We need help getting ready. Violet, Klaus, and Sunny have been staying with Claire since Christmas because of it." Jeanette says, "And I can't think today." "No offence, Jen, but you're pretty spacy." Simon whispers. "I know, Simon." Jeanette says, "So, can you come out?" "Of course, Jen." Gadget says, "We'll catch a ride on a commercial jet." "Say again?" Jeanette asks. "We'll hook the plungers on the bottom of the ranger plane onto the bottom of a commercial jet." Gadget says. "Oh. See you soon then. We don't get out of school until 4:00, but we started a new school last fall." Jeanette says, and they hang up.

Psycowitz is shocked to see Brittany, or more specifically, her baby bump. He's probably the only one who didn't know. "Okay, so I called Gadget at lunch, and they're coming out. She just text me with Dave's phone and said they're shopping for supplies. She's going to help with getting tiny enough furniture." Jeanette says. "Thanks, Jen." Brittany says.

As soon as class is over they join Dave and the Rescue Rangers outside. "You got enough for everything, right? Cribs, basinets, high chairs, changing table, and dressers?" Brittany asks. "Yes, Britt." Gadget says, "And stuff to make a buggy and a stroller as well, so you can take them with you." "Thanks." Brittany says. "How are you taking this, Alvin?" Dale asks. "Pretty good, considering. I'm still pretty worried, though." Alvin says. "Guess you'll have to be more responsible now." Chip says. "I thought I was good on that mission." Alvin says. "On both." Chip says. "Both?" Alvin asks. "We watched you rescue the Quagmires', Alvin." Chip says.

By the end of the week, they have three white cribs, three white basinets, a white changing table, three white high chairs, and three white dressers. When Addison comes over this week, they find out what they are. Three girls, which causes Gadget to paint pink flowers on the furniture, and make the stroller and buggy with pink covers. Dave takes them to the store where Ian got their dresses so Brittany can get baby things.

They still went to school the entire time, even on her due date. Not that she forgot, but she was okay that morning. She doesn't feel anything until the middle of the last class. "Alvin, it's time." Brittany says as softly as she can. "Uh-oh." Alvin whispers, "Tori, call Dave, right now." "But Psycowitz—" Tori says. "Forget about Psycowitz." Simon says from his seat next to Alvin and Brittany, "Something's up."

"Dave, Alvin told me to call you." Tori says into her phone, which obviously gets Psycowitz's attention. "Tori, put the phone up." Psycowitz says. "Sorry. Emergency." Tori says to Psycowitz, then into the phone, "I think it's Brittany." "Tell Alvin I'm on my way." Dave says. "Okay. See you soon." Tori says, "Come on, guys. He's on his way." "Who?" Beck asks. "Their father. Britt said it's time, Alvin had me call Dave." Tori says. "Go ahead." Psycowitz says.

Dave takes her straight to Seaside Wellness and Addison. About three hours later, (and five minutes apart), they have three tiny daughters. Faith, Hope, and Charity. They're identical, with their mother's hair and their father's eyes. Dave had gone after the Rescue Rangers. He walks in with the five rangers. Alvin's holding the youngest, Charity, and Brittany's holding the oldest, Faith. Simon's actually holding his niece Hope, standing next to his brother. "We've been through a lot this year, haven't we?" Simon asks. "You mean I have." Alvin says, "Last time I checked, 'we' didn't have leukemia five months ago." "It was a hard time for me too, Alvin." Simon says, "I could have lost my older brother." Simon turns away trying to give the impression of putting Hope back in the tiny bed, but he's really trying to hide tears. Alvin's next to him in a second. "Careful with my niece, don't drop her." Eleanor says. "She's my daughter, Eleanor, I won't." Alvin says, handing her to Simon, who puts her next to Hope. They take them home later that night.


	10. AATC Meet Greys' Anatomy

They're visiting Seattle, Washington over summer vacation, with about a week left before school starts. They're preparing to cross the street while walking to the space needle, when Jeanette trips in the path of an oncoming car. Simon darts out and takes the hit, saving her life. Now, mangled and unconscious, he gets gently moved by a Good Samaritan and placed gently on the sidewalk, where the blonde woman begins checking him over gently. He comes to about five minutes later, which is miraculous, because of the injuries he sustained.

"I-Izzy Stevens." Simon says, almost incoherently. She stands up. "How did he know who I was?" Izzy asks. "He watches every medical show they have on TV." Alvin says, glancing at Brittany, who's standing in front of their three month old daughters who are sitting in the stroller Gadget made, "He saved my life once by watching them." "I'll tell you what, I'm on my way to Seattle Grace—Mercy West, I'll carry him, gently. I can tell it's bad, and he needs medical attention, fast." Izzy says, picking him up. '_Obvious open humerus fracture, obviously depressed skull fracture, flail chest, multiple lacerations, and no doubt internal bleeding. The skull fracture worries me more than anything else._'

She pulls out her cell phone with her free hand. "Alex, page Dr. Shepherd. We have an emergent case. Simon Seville just got run over by a taxi." Izzy says into the phone, which is on speaker. "Simon Se—Izzy, it's a chipmunk." Alex says. "So? I revived a deer, and if we can save deer, we can save chipmunks." Izzy says, "Besides, he's a rock star." "I thought the name sounded familiar." Alex says, "All right. Bring him in. I'll have Derek there when you arrive." "We're in!" Izzy says, "And we're almost there." "How is he?" Jeanette asks. "He passed out again, but that's actually better right now." Izzy says.

She runs in and gently lays him on the first cot she sees and pushes in into the trauma room. Derek Shepherd's in the room in a second, bent over his tiniest patient ever. "I think I can fix this." Derek says, "Get him to the OR, and Page Altman, Webber, Sloan, Arizona, and Torres." After they take him up, he turns to Izzy. "Welcome back. Want to scrub in for old time's sake?" Derek asks. "Not today." Izzy says, "Who's with who?" "Merr's with me, Alex is with Arizona, Bailey is still with Webber, Christina is with Altman, and Avery is with Sloan." Derek says, "I need to get up there. We have a lot to do."

Derek manages to fix the skull fracture, and Calli manages to set the open fracture, but the second they start on repairing the internal injuries, he codes. They manage to get him back, but not even Derek is sure he'll make it through the night after this. Dave leaves the six for the night, knowing Alvin won't let Simon die on him. Simon is heavily sedated, but still alive.

Dave finds the same when he arrives the next day. "We're calling in a specialist, Dave. She should be here anytime now." Derek says as his ex-wife walks up the hall. "Addison. Hi." Dave says. "So you've met?" Derek asks. "He brought Brittany to me four months ago, Derek." Addison says. "I thought you were an OB." Dave says. "She's also the best when it comes to preemies and surgeries, and he's that small." Calli says. "How's Sophia?" Addison asks. "She's great." Calli says, "Come on."

"I forgot to ask. Which one is it?" Addison asks. "You mean which one acted like my late ex-husband?" Calli asks, "Simon." "HEY!" Alvin yells, "I heard that!" "Alvin, George O'Malley is a good man to be compared to. He was going off to war and jumped in front of a bus to save a woman he never met." Jeanette says. "007?" Alex says at the door, "Yeah, O'Malley was good. I wish we could have saved both him and Iz." "Iz?" Alvin asks. "It's like Si, Alvin. Iz is short for Izzy." Jeanette says, "And Alex, Si is short for Simon." "I could have guessed that." Alex says. "Why do you call him 007?" Alvin asks. "He about killed someone in his first appy." Alex says, "License to kill." "I knew what it meant!" Alvin says.

They take him back in that morning, with Addison this time. The others are watching in the gallery. "Oops." An unknown intern says. "Page Altman!" Addison yells, "And get him out of here!" "The new 007." Alex says from next to Dave. "Don't say that!" Alvin says, "That's my little brother down there!" "He's slightly obsessed with Sean Connery and James Bond, Alex." Brittany says, "I'm going to have to get the girls out of here, Dave. They're getting fussy." "What happened?" Alex asks through the intercom. "He cut the aorta." Teddy says, "Christina's on it." "And fixed it." Christina says. They finish without any more incidents, and he's back in recovery.

Two days later, they lower the sedation, to see if he actually survived, and he's instantly awake. "That is one strong Chipmunk." Izzy says. Derek does a neuro check. "He's perfectly fine." Derek says, smile on his face, "Do you remember what happened?" "I pushed Jen away from the car's tire a split second before it hit her." Simon says. "Yep!" Alvin says. "Alvin, shut up!" Dave says. "He's fine, Dave." Simon says.

"You had two surgeries in the first two days you were here." Alvin says, "And some intern almost killed you." "And it wasn't George, because he—nuts! I really didn't mean to act like him, Jen." Simon says, "He jumped in front of a bus." "He saved someone's life, Si." Alex says." "How bad was it?" Simon asks. "Open humerus fracture, depressed skull fracture, flail chest, multiple lacerations, and internal bleeding." Izzy Stevens says, "I was the one who brought you in." "I remember that." Simon says. "It was touch and go for a while. You almost died in that first surgery." Dave says. "And you ran out like an abused puppy." Jeanette says, "And left us thinking we were watching him die." "I left you guys because I knew Alvin wouldn't let Simon die on us, but I was helpless." Dave says, "I couldn't watch him die, Jeanette."

"Did you call our school?" Theodore asks. "Yeah, because he obviously won't be able to go home for a while." Eleanor says. "Actually, if he keeps improving like this, just about a week." Richard says. "Good." Simon says, "But will I be able to start school with the others next week?" "Yes, but you have to be careful, especially with your head." Owen Hunt says. "I know, and I doubt Hollywood Arts is going to be all that dangerous for my head." Simon says. "Probably not, but still." Owen says.

At the end of the week, Calli comes in to take the stitches out of his arm and put him into a fiberglass cast so he can go home. (It had been in a soft cast and in traction) "Finally!" Simon says. "Sick of hospitals?" Alvin asks. "Yeah, but more than that, I'm just ready to go home." Simon says.

The next day, and the first day of their sophomore year, they all get up. Simon needs a little help getting ready, what with the blue fiberglass cast on his left arm, but with a little help from Dave, he's ready. He has a sling on his arm. They have the same schedules as the previous year. He gets a ton of questions from Tori's friends. "I dove in front of a car to save Jeanette, okay!" Simon yells, getting sick of all the questions. "But why did you—" Jade asks. "Because he loves her, and she's klutzy and tripped into the path of the taxi." Alvin says. "Thanks, Alvin." Simon says, "I've got a headache." "You want me to go get the nurse?" Alvin asks. "I'll be fine, but thanks." Simon says.


	11. AATC Meet iCarly

Later that day, Simon catches Alvin on the phone. "Yeah, thanks guys. See you then." Alvin says, hanging up and turning to see Simon, "How much of that did you hear?" "I heard you tell whoever thanks." Simon says. "I'm trying to get to where we can maybe end up on iCarly." Alvin says, "Tori gave me the number." "What did they say?" Simon asks. "They said they would think about it next week, but they're not sure." Alvin says, "That would mean going back to Seattle again, Simon. You sure you're up to it?" "Yes, I'm sure." Simon says, "You always did want to get onto iCarly, and now you can." "I wanted all of us on there, Si." Alvin says. "You guys aren't fighting, are you?" Tori Vega asks. "No, Tori." Simon says, "Just a little misunderstanding."

They head off to class again, as usual, except this time they're babying Simon. (Granted, he can't carry much with one hand.) "Still have that headache?" Alvin asks, "School may just be too hard on your head." "You did break your skull, Simon." Jeanette says. "I know, but I can't miss school." Simon says, "I'll be fine." "Last year YOU were the worried one." Alvin says. "You had just gotten over leukemia." Simon says. "And it's been a year now, Simon!" Alvin says happily. "That's great. Can you keep your voice down?" Simon asks, '_This can't be a normal headache. Something's going on. I can't—_'

"Tell Psycowitz I went to the nurse." Simon says, heading back down the stairs. Jeanette chases off after him. "You okay?" Jeanette asks. "I'm fine, Jen. I just need to call Dave about something." Simon says. "Not a normal headache, huh?" Jeanette asks, knowing what he meant. "I just want him to call Dr. Shepherd so I could ask him a few things." Simon says, "We're supposed to go to Seattle in a week, because Alvin got us on iCarly. I—pardon the expression, since it's true, but I don't want to appear as though I just got run over by a car."

"Simon." Alvin says from behind the two, who are standing in the hall, "It's the last class. I'll talk to Dave tonight, but—" "I got it, Alvin. I'll try to make it through the last class, and you'll talk to Dave tonight about getting us out to Seattle sooner so I can talk to Dr. Shepherd." Simon says. "Yep." Alvin says. And once Dave picks them up, he does.

"Alvin, we just got back yesterday, and you already want to go back, besides the fact that you have school tomorrow." Dave says. "Simon's had a headache for most of the day, and he wanted to talk things over with Dr. Shepherd." Alvin says, "And Carly and Sam want us to come up for a webcast." "Oh, fine, but for Simon, not for you." Dave says. "Thanks, Dave." Simon says. "How's your head?" Dave asks. "I'm still sore from last week, Dave." Simon says. (No doubt he is, a chipmunk with those injuries shouldn't have lived, and he's only sore?)

They get up earlier the next morning than they ever have. Brittany dresses the triplets in their pink dresses and, having checked the weather for Seattle, grabbed their red jackets. They all carry a jacket with them as well. Dave loads the car and they take off for Seattle. The first stop they make once there is Seattle Grace—Mercy West.

"Could you page Derek Shepherd?" Simon asks. "Hey, Simon." Owen hunt says, "What's going on?" "I need to ask Derek a few things." Simon says, "Could you page him?" "Of course." Owen says.

"Who paged me?" Derek asks. "Simon's here." Owen says. "What's wrong?" Derek asks, walking over to where Simon is. "I just had a few questions, and you're the top neurologist in the country…" Simon says. "What's the problem?" Derek asks. "Headaches, ever since we left." Simon says. "Is Dave here?" Derek asks, "You're still technically a kid, so we need Dave's signature before we can do anything." "He's out in the waiting area. Owen brought me back here to see you." Simon says.

"Dave?" Derek asks. "Yes, Derek?" Dave asks. "I want to get a MRI, just to see if anything's causing this. If not, it's probably from the trauma, and it should get better with time, but—" Derek says. "A possible neurologic defect in a genius is best caught early." Jeanette finishes, "He is going to be okay, though, right?" "More than likely, yes, Jeanette." Derek says, "If I can get Dave to give consent, we'll get to work." Dave signs the form and Derek returns to Simon. "All right, let's get you back, then." Derek says. Derek takes him back for an MRI, and watches the results on the screen.

The first few 'slices' show nothing worth worrying about. Nothing that would cause headaches. The scan's almost done when he sees it. '_Dave's not going to like this. If it's malignant—don't think about that, Derek! You have enough to worry about with Merr and Zola. Simon's not your kid, you know. Zola is, and she's got hydrocephalus._' "All right, Simon. All done." Derek says, "Tell Dave I'll be out in a minute." "Is everything okay?" Simon asks. Derek steps out the door, ignoring Simon's question. '_How do you tell a ten-year-old he has a brain tumor? Maybe getting hit by that car was a blessing in disguise._' Derek's mind is wandering down that path again as he approaches Dave. Simon's in the exam room.

"Dave, can I talk to you alone?" Derek asks. "Guys, go ask Dr. Hunt where Simon is and stay with him." Dave says, "What's the problem?" "I found something on the scan. I'm not sure if it's bad or not yet…" Derek says. "What is it?" Dave asks. "I— I'm sorry. I have a daughter in the daycare here, and I know how this must feel. My daughter and my patient." Derek says, "We found a tumor." Dave just stares in shock for a minute. "We are talking about Simon, right?" Dave says. "Yes, Dave. Zola's got hydrocephalus." Derek says. "What's the next step, then?" Dave asks. "We do a biopsy now, I come up with a plan and you guys come back in, where I'll remove it." Derek says, "We'll know more after the test."

"Can I stay in with him?" Jeanette asks, looking shockingly calm. Dave looks at Derek. "Yeah, sure, Jeanette." Derek says, "You okay with this?" "Not really. There's no reason to get upset if it's everything comes out all right, right?" Jeanette says, "You can get it, right?" "I think I can." Derek says. "Good." Jeanette says. "Guys, he has to go in for another test. Jeanette's staying, but the rest of you go back out with Dave." Derek says. "Good luck, Si." Alvin says. "Thanks, Alvin. I think I'm gonna need it." Simon says, "Now will you tell me what's wrong with me?" "Not yet, Simon." Derek says. They go in for the test.

"Please, tell me what's wrong with me." Simon says after Derek's done this time. "Simon, why are you so impatient? You're not usually like this." Jeanette asks. "I'm starting to get scared, Jen." Simon says, "Usually if a doctor won't tell you what's wrong with you, it's something bad." "I don't know much, but I know they found something." Jeanette says. "If it was a bleed, they'd have gotten me into surgery right away—oh, no." Simon says, having figured it out. Jeanette looks into his eyes, knowing he's scared, but not knowing what to do to calm him down. Derek soon returns with results. He goes out and Dave sends the others back with Simon again.

"Dave, good news this time. It's benign. Why don't you come back in in a few days and we'll take care of it then?" Derek says. "That's great." Dave says, "Want me to tell Simon?" "He might believe it better if it comes from me." Derek says, heading back again. He sends everyone but Simon and Jeanette out of the room.

"Simon, I have good news and bad news." Derek says, "Which do you want first?" "Bad." Simon says, remembering what Joshua had said about ending on a high note. "We did find a tumor, but the good news is that it's benign, and we're scheduling surgery for the end of this week." Derek says.

"So, are we still able meet Carly and Sam?" Alvin asks. "Yes, Alvin." Simon says, still scared, but not half as bad as he had been, but Alvin still notices. "What's wrong, Si?" Alvin asks. "Nothing, Alvin. I'm fine." Simon says. "You don't look fine. You look scared." Alvin says. Simon pulls Alvin away from the others. "I have a right to be scared, okay? Derek found a tumor, Alvin! I have every right to be scared to death right now." Simon says, "I'm just trying to keep things together for Theodore." "But yo-you said you were okay." Alvin says, his voice barely a whisper as he tries to hold back the emotions. "And I am, Alvin. It's benign. I just didn't want to scare Theodore." Simon says, "They're setting up a surgery for the end of the week, after they film iCarly. We can still be on the web show, and everything's going to end up being fine. Don't worry."

"We're all going to worry, Simon." Jeanette says, "Brain surgery is dangerous." "You guys think I don't know that?" Simon asks, "That's why I'm scared. But every surgery has risks, and even a benign brain tumor, if it gets too big, could kill a person. There are too many vital areas in the brain." "I know, Simon." Jeanette says. "As long as we didn't come up here for nothing." Brittany says, "How are you feeling, Simon? Still have that headache?" Yes, Brittany." Simon says, rolling his eyes. Dave had told everyone what was going on, but they must have ignored him, with all the questions.

"Hello?" Alvin says, answering his phone, "Yes, of course. See you then." "What is it?" Simon and Dave ask. "Carly wants us to go to her apartment so we can rehearse for the web cast." Alvin says. "Dave, do you think we should warn them about this?" Simon asks. "I don't know, Simon." Dave says, "I know they get loud on this show. You want me to get you anything for the headache before you go up?" "Sure. Thanks, Dave." Simon says. Dave hands Simon the meds.

"Hey guys!" Carly says, answering the door, "Come on in." "We're waiting on Sam, as usual." Freddy says. "Could I see the equipment?" Simon asks Freddy. "You guys can go ahead and go on up." Carly says, motioning for Freddy to take them up to the studio, "I'll stay down here and wait for Sam." Carly dials her phone. "Sam, come on! The chipmunks are here, waiting for you. We're all waiting for you!" Carly says. "I'm on my way, Carls, sheesh." Sam says.

"So, what's going on with the chipmunks?" Spencer asks, trying to make conversation with Dave, who's watching Brittany's triplets play with his shoelaces from their stroller. "Let's see, we just got out of the hospital yesterday because Simon jumped in front of a moving car,…" "Freddy did the same thing to save Carly." Spencer says. "I remember the boys watching that one." Dave says, "Then we find out today that Simon needs more surgery, and if you look down, it's obvious that Alvin and Brittany have been busy…" "Triplets." Spencer says, "How old are Alvin and Brittany?" "Ten, but they are chipmunks. Chipmunks are usually parents a lot earlier than this, but they're in the public eye all the time, I had hoped this wouldn't happen." Dave says, quickly pulling the end of his shoelace out of Hope's mouth. Sam runs in, throws her bag down, and runs upstairs. "Hi, Sam!" Spencer yells. "Hi!" Sam says, not stopping.

"Finally." Freddy says, "Simon, she's here." "I can see that." Simon says, facing the door. "All right, let's get started." Carly says.

Halfway through rehearsal, Spencer's knocking at the door with the baby stroller and the diaper bag. "Britt, you need to do something." Spencer says. "I should have just brought them up to begin with." Brittany says, taking over with the babies, "Alvin, come on. I can't do this alone. They're all three crying." "I can help too." Jeanette says, grabbing Charity and a bottle. "Sorry, Carly, we'll only be a couple minutes." Alvin says. "It's all right." Carly says, "Sam, stop staring." "Sorry. It's not every day you see a ten-year-old with triplets." Sam says. "We know, but we ARE chipmunks." Simon says, '_That medication should have kicked in by now. I can't wait for them to get this thing out, then maybe I'll be able to get through rehearsals and everything else without hurting like this._' "Guys, if you don't mind, I'll be right back. I need to talk to Dave about something."

"Dave?" Simon asks from the bottom of the stairs. "Simon, what is it?" Dave asks. "I still have a headache." Simon says. "I don't know what I can do, Simon." Dave says, "There's not much we can do until Friday." "I know. They're recording on Thursday, and we go to Seattle Grace-Mercy West at 5:00 the next morning." Simon says.

They film iCarly that Thursday. Sam's late again, but that can't be helped. They had been working on a new song for the webcast, one Dave wrote, and they perform it flawlessly. It's obvious; however, that Simon's not doing well. He's got a severe headache and he hasn't slept well all week because of it. After they sing the song Dave wrote, Alvin decides to sing one off the top of his head, just the boys. _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_.

After the song, it's all Simon can do to not collapse on the studio floor. "Simon!" Alvin yells, running to his half-down brother. "Freddy, stop filming!" Jeanette yells. "I can't!" Freddy yells. Carly moves Simon and Alvin off-screen. "Girls, if you want to stall for a bit, make sure he's okay, we can. Theo, go get Dave." Carly says, "Sam, help me!" They stall just long enough to get Dave upstairs. By that time, Simon's back up, leaning on Alvin and Theodore.

"This is the Chipmunks father, Dave Seville." Carly says. Dave barely waves at the camera, being that he's too busy checking on Simon to care about the camera and viewers. "Dave, is he okay?" Theodore asks. "Yes, Theo. I'm all right." Simon says, "Just a bit tired." "Why don't you go lie down for a little bit, Si?" Alvin says, worried about Simon, "We can get along without you for a bit." "No, Alvin. We came here for you." Simon says, "And we're not stopping." "Thanks, Si"! Alvin says, grateful Simon didn't want to give in to this pain.

"Just tell me we're going in tonight." Simon says. "We have to, if your surgery is set for 5:00 tomorrow morning." Dave says, "Unless you guys want to get up at 2:00 in the morning?" "Tonight's good." Alvin says, trying to pull his arm out from under Simon's. "Alvin, please. I-I'm not sure I can stand." Simon says. "Uh-oh." Dave whispers. _What if it's grown since last week?_ Dave and Simon have the same thing on their minds.

The first thing they do when Dave and the chipmunks check into Seattle Grace-Mercy West is another MRI. They operate the next day.

"How is he?" Dave asks, seeing Derek come out the OR doors. "He's in recovery. We got it all." Derek says, "You can see him when he's back in his room." They all run to the unoccupied room (Well, the chipmunks, anyway Dave walks) and wait for the cot to be wheeled in with the tiny (And he does look TINY) chipmunk at the top of the cot. He's got a bandage around his head, and he's still pretty out of it. "Simon?" Jeanette asks. "Hey, Jen." Simon says. "How you feeling?" Dave asks. "Pretty good, considering." Simon says. "Good. Why don't you get some rest, I'll take the others down to the cafeteria for a while." Dave says.

They all walk out the door. Jeanette turns back and joins Simon again. "Jen, I thought you were going with Dave." Simon says. "I was. I decided I'd rather be in here with you." Jeanette says. Simon smiles at her. Soon the others return to find the two curled up in each other's arms, asleep.

Carly, Sam, and Freddy come to visit the next day. "Hi, guys." Carly says. "Hey Carly!" Simon says. "You sound like you're doing a lot better." Freddy says. "He is." Jeanette says, smiling down at him.


End file.
